La Traviata
by Erica Bain
Summary: What happened before Maura met Jane as a hooker in the cafe line? Jane's final undercover job in the drug unit brings her a little closer to a woman than she ever imagined, and Maura might have other plans that don't include Boston. Both women are searching for their fairytale, and it will take more than 3000 or a kiss on the mouth to make them come true. AU based on Pretty Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"...you know, it really is all about the money, when you get right down to it. Maura insisted on lavender, though she knows I detest the color. But, she does tend to have an eye for those sorts of things. Her father and I had always hoped she would follow in my footsteps and pursue a career in art – she has such talent, but nevertheless she has always insisted on chasing after one thing or another in the scientific field. We were certainly proud to hear she received her MD, but now she seems to be interested in um…well what is it that you've gotten yourself into now, dear?"

Maura Isles could barely hear her mother through the fog. The young doctor had been putting up these walls while pretending to be sociable at galas, openings, ceremonies, and parties of every shape and size for almost thirty years now. At these blessed gatherings, Constance Isles was not her mother – she was hostess. She played a role that always seemed to inflate herself at her own daughter's expense. They were both aware of the arrangement, but they never acknowledged it. It just hung stagnant in the smothering air around them filled with the fumes of brandy and cigar smoke. Maura had become an expert at tuning it all out. Why did Constance suddenly expect her to listen now?

"Maura, dear? The Senator's wife eagerly awaits your response, I'm sure…"

"I've been offered the position of Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I check in with the Boston Police Department tomorrow for my preliminary interview."

"Medical Examiner…" the Senator's wife repeated in a fearful tone. "Don't they…dissect and dispose of... dead bodies? How dreadful! I can't imagine a beautiful young woman such as yourself handling such…things."

"Exactly what I told her," Constance chimed in. "And often times they're bodies of dirty criminals!"

"All that blood and guts everywhere…how ill-fitting a job for you, Maura. Tragic, really, if you ask me," added the Senator's wife.

They made little attempt to stifle their laughter, and beneath their haughty snickering, Maura managed to slip in, "Not any more tragic than this party…"

Maura bypassed their judgmental looks and grabbed the last glass of champagne off of a nearby serving tray and downed it. She had to get out of here. Sometimes it was impossible to breathe in air so completely contaminated with ego. She pushed past clumps of glittering bodies and made a beeline for the winding staircase and the front door down below. There was no way she'd be able to survive the night here in her parents' latest mansion of a townhouse. If she could just find a car to drive in to the city, she'd check in to her hotel early. Her mother would just have to find away to inflate herself without her.

A butler dressed in a white suit approached her on her way to the staircase. "Excuse me, Miss Isles?"

"Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you. A Mr. Faulkner says he's been trying to reach you all afternoon."

"Ian?" Maura hadn't heard from her best friend since... well, a long time. What could he possibly be calling for now? She forgot her hurried getaway momentarily and blinked herself back to reality to give the man her reply, "Thank you, I'll take it on the landing."

As she descended the first flight of winding stairs, Maura recalled all that she had helped her mother design in this house, and she had practically created this little alcove on the second floor landing for her personal use. She picked up the receiver on the classic white rotary phone and noted that she could almost feel her blood glucose levels rising.

She swallowed hard before beginning quite confidently, "Dr. Faulkner?"

"Maura!" came the familiar rugged and Australian-accented voice. "I thought I'd never reach you."

"Yes, so I've heard. Unfortunately I've been busy tending to yet another of my mother's soirees…"

"Ah yes, Constance Isles – 'Republican Party Extraordanaire' as I recall."

They chuckled at their inside joke from their two semesters at Boston Cambridge University together - a memory that gave Maura bittersweet feelings of regret. But there was no time to rehash all of that now.

"Listen, Ian, it's so great to hear from you, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, right…well eh, I was hoping you'd be able to help me, out, Maur."

Maura bit her lower lip as she leaned against the white wall of the alcove.

"How so?"

"Well, after I went back to England to finish my schooling, I had every intention of becoming a pediatrician and starting my practice in London, but then a pal of mine came back from a semester in Ethiopia and told me he was sold on starting a relief practice out there because they were so desperately in need of medical aide. That's where I'm calling you from now, Maura. So far, it's just me and Trevor here with a few local nurses who aren't certified to do much more than take a blood pressure reading, so…we were – _I _ was hoping you'd be willing to come out for a while and lend us a hand. That is, if you're not already tied up at the moment."

Maura closed her eyes and sighed. Something about this offer to be the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts had intrigued her, even though she was overqualified for the position. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between her and her mother as humanly possibly. And it would be nice to see Ian again…for a worthy cause.

"I…well no, I'm not really tied up, per se. I did have another job offer here in Boston, but I haven't officially taken it yet."

"Oh Jesus Maur, really? I never dreamed you'd say yes. When can I fly you out? It will be just lovely to see you. To work with you again…for old time's sake."

Maura closed her eyes again. She knew that tone all too well. That nostalgic quality was all part of Ian's charm. One of the major parts that Maura still kicked herself for turning down.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Ian."

"Hey, love…let's not worry about that, okay? We're friends, right?"

The corners of Maura's mouth turned into a bright smile. "Right," she replied.

"Then that's all we need. Besides, I'm sure it's much easier for girls to understand your shoe fetish anyway."

This warranted Maura's rich laugh. Ian did always know how to make her do that.

"Oh believe me," she added, "it has its perks…"

"Right. Well, call me when you have all that Boston business settled, okay?"

"Will do," she said, still beaming. Ian really was a great guy.

"Bye, love."

Maura was in another world as she stepped away from the phone and out of the alcove. She had barely been able to process hearing from Ian after three years when she ran straight into another blast from the past heading right up the stairway toward her.

"Dr. Isles…speak of the devil!" The young woman said with a wink.

"Susan? Oh my God! You look…incredible! How have you been these past few months?"

"Just getting along slowly but surely without your brilliance and beauty in my life," she said in a teasing tone, sidling up to the Doctor and placing her hands on her hips and pressing her lips to her cheek.

"Susie, please…not here. My mother could turn up at any minute."

"Ah, so you're still playing that game. Hiding it all from Mommy and Daddy. How old are you now? Thirty-two?"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Susie and replied cooly, "No comment." That one had nearly left a mark. Maura knew she was much too professional to still be keeping her sexuality a secret from anyone, but frankly she just didn't want her mother to know. She wasn't sure that she could face that much rage. What's more, Constance may even attempt to ruin her career. Maura had worked too hard to allow that to happen. But tonight, she found herself thinking about her personal life for the first time in quite a while. She had allowed the threat of her mother's disapproval to prevent her own happiness for far too long. Perhaps that was all about to change.

Maura caught Susan staring at her in the silence and proceeded to break it with a burning question. "Susie, can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you, Dr. Isles."

"When we were seeing each other, did you speak to my therapist more than you spoke to me?"

Her response came almost too quickly. "…he was one of my bridesmaids."

That was all Maura needed to hear. With a knowing and shameful nod, she answered, "Right. It was wonderful to see you again Susan. I wish you and your wife…?"

"Jessica."

" – yes. I wish the two of you only the best. I have to run." She pressed a farewell kiss to Susan's cheek and darted down the stairs as she saw a chartreuse dress that looked rather like the ugly one Constance Isles was wearing streak through the crowd above them.

"MAURA ISLES!"

Time to go.

Once out on the front walk, Maura looked around frantically for an escape vehicle. Judging from the reverberation of the sound waves, her mother was still on the staircase. If she hurried, she could get away in time to avoid another confrontation.

Before she could panic, a valet pulled her father's new Aston Martin around the circular drive. She remembered how he had been particularly excited about this one. That is, excited enough to email her a picture of it when he purchased it in London and had it sent over. Gunmetal finish, sleek black leather interior, and classic manual shift. This would be the perfect getaway car.

She smiled and took the keys from the valet, who simply nodded and opened the front door for her, assuming her father had ordered it around for her. He would miss it, she knew that for certain. But as she looked into the rearview mirror and saw her mother frantically attempting to flag her down, Maura realized that was why she had taken it.

Maura was also becoming acutely aware of the fact that she had never driven a stick shift. But, seeing as this was her only ticket out of town, she shrugged it off and turned on the radio to drown out the old memories that threatened to flood in. From the sounds of the keyboard synthesizer, she could only assume that she was tuned in to a 1980s hit station. She cruised through the wrought iron gate with her family seal displayed proudly and meditated with the lyrics of the lively song.

_**I'll get over you**_

_**I know I will**_

_**I'll pretend my ship's not sinking**_

_**And I'll tell myself I'm over you**_

_**I'll be the king of wishful thinking**_

Punching in her destination into the GPS, Maura saw the LCD screen tell her there were twenty-three miles between her and the City of Boston. She'd spend a week there that the BPD had planned for her to be courteous. After all, she did still have a reputation to uphold, even if she was taking it all the way to Ethiopia. She allowed herself to take a deep, cleansing breath, and on the exhale she said, "One week. That's all it is."

She was going to need another drink.

"WELCOME TO BOSTON! Everybody's got a dream. What's your dream?"

Jane rolled her eyes as the clearly insane man made his way down the street across from her and Kit for at least the third time. His senseless shouting was beginning to give her migraine.

"Really? This guy again? Oh for the love of…" Jane trailed off as she noticed the short and stocky dark skinned man stop directly across from them. Was he staring? Oh god. He's totally staring.

"Oooh, we got us a tall shot of Vanilla up on the Boulevard tonight!"

Jane shuddered and hid her face as the man with the reggae inspired stocking cap came sauntering toward them.

"Eh, Rondo," Kit finally chimed in, "Lemme give you a little geography lesson: This 'ere's Berkeley Street. There ain't a Boulevard in sight and you know it."

"Whoa, chillax, baby. Old Rondo's just trying to get him a little bit of Vanilla, ya know? So, what's this one gonna set me back?"

Rondo leaned in a little too close and Jane wished he had chosen to bypass the onions at dinner. If she was going to be putting up with this type of shit, she really should be getting paid big bucks by the hour.

"Eh, watch it, Romeo," Kit pushed Rondo back with a strong hand and leaned right into his face to tell him implicitly, "Vanilla is with me, and you'll be calling her Tiffany from now on. Got it?"

Rondo's reeking smile faded instantly into a droopy frown. "What, you sayin' she's…with you? Like, we talkin in the Thelma and Louise sorta way?"

"Yes, Rondo. We're on a special assignment tonight, so you'd better head on down to some other corner. Best of luck."

"Yeah, yeah…" he sulked in dejection and gave Jane one more look over. As he walked away and back down the alley, he muttered, "Ya know, I oughtta get me one of them special informant jobs. Got all kinds of perks…"

Maura began to get the sense that she had missed a turn somewhere. She had been to Boston many times before, but rarely had she driven herself. But she could usually count on her own navigational skills, especially with the aide of a Global Positioning System. This street didn't look familiar at all, and yet she knew she had followed the directions turn by turn. Surely she hadn't had that much to drink. There had to be some kind of glitch in the system.

Maura began to look around and she saw a woman just ahead taking her trash out to the curb. The doctor slowed and came to a stop as the woman lifted the trash can lid and tossed the bag inside.

"Excuse me," Maura called out her window, "but could you tell me if I've made it to Boston? I'm trying to find the Four Seasons Hotel, but it seems I've taken a few wrong turns."

"Boston?" the woman replied incredulously after a long pause.

Maura nodded.

"Well you're here, hon! That's Paul Revere's house right over there!" the woman chuckled, pointing haphazardly down the street.

Okay, Maura thought, this woman might not be the best source of information.

"Actually," Maura politely quipped, "Paul Revere's home is located on the North Side of Boston, and while I may be lost, I can tell from the architectural style of the surrounding buildings that I'm nowhere near the North Side. But thank you anyway for your help. Have a pleasant evening!" Maura pulled away quickly for fear that she might be carjacked in a neighborhood like this one.

Angela Rizzoli sighed as she made her way back up the front walk. Why couldn't Jane just face the facts and settle down with a smart, beautiful young lady like that? She'd have to have a talk with her later. And she hoped to god that her daughter wasn't out there tackling some drug dealer in an alley. What was a poor mother to do?

"Kit…I don't think I can do this," Jane sulked. She perched on a nearby park bench and let her head sink into her hands. How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess?

Just days earlier, she had been standing next to Korsak in Cavanaugh's office, blinking at him in disbelief. She had assumed he was finally calling her up to take the open detective position she so desperately wanted, but as it turns out, her last assignment in the drug unit was to be the most insane one yet.

"I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated. You want me to do _what_?"

"Look Rizzoli, I know it sounds crazy, but we really need this girl. My sources tell me that she's receiving offers from other precincts left and right. It's been years since we've had a Chief Medical Examiner competent enough to get us the right answers when we need them."

Korsak chimed in, "Frankly, Dr. Pike sucks," he looked down and picked up the file on the table that displayed an alluring yet somewhat snobbish looking woman on the cover. Jane swore under her breath and ran her hands through her hair, pacing herself into a corner. Korsak continued, "We need Dr. Maura Isles, Jane. And we need you to help us get her."

"So what are you saying? That I'm just supposed to use my Drug Unit persona you so graciously blessed me with to play bait for some miracle lesbian doctor because you think she'd be great for the job? What about me? Aside from the fact that I'm less than comfortable with this whole thing you've got going here, I really don't think I'm the type that a woman like this would go for."

Korsak and Cavanaugh had looked at each other simultaneously, and their expressions said it all. Great, Jane thought, I attract raging lesbians. That's just swell. I guess I should go apologize to all those guys I beat up in middle school.

"Look Jane, Korsak leveled with her, "I understand how you feel. But if this works, it all might be worth your while." He shot a look back to Cavanaugh who clasped his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet, slowly making his way around the desk.

"Rizzoli, if you don't screw this up for me, I'm prepared to offer you a slot up here in the bullpen. Sound fair?"

Jane shifted and crossed her arms as Cavanaugh extended his hand to shake on the offer. She sighed heavily. Words could not express how much she didn't want to do this, and yet…she had wanted this job practically her entire life and now she was one handshake away from making her dream come true.

"Jane?" Korsak prodded.

Did she really have a choice?

"Okay. Before I shake on this hair-brained scheme of yours, what exactly do I have to do again?"

And that's how she found herself down on Berkeley Street in downtown Boston waiting for some millionaire doctor to roll in so she could lay on the charm. When she lifted her head back up, Kit was smiling at her.

"Don't sweat it, kid. You're gonna do just fine if you remember what I told ya." Kit gave her a pat on the back and they both looked back out on the street, watching the cars drive by. One red convertible full of frat boys slowed as it went past, and as the catcalls began to fly, Jane became acutely aware of just how little clothing she was wearing.

"Ey Kit, how 'bout a freebie? It's my birthday!"

"Dream on!" she shouted back at them as they zoomed away.

Jane was so glad she didn't have to do this alone. She had spent the past few days with Kit Teluca, a real prostitute who the feds turned a blind eye to because she was such an excellent informant. They had even saved her from the clutches of an extremely possessive pimp named Carlos who liked to throw his less cooperative possessions into dumpsters. Jane's time with Kit had proven reassuring and even enjoyable at times. Although she had hated all of the lingerie and costume shopping, she now had a greater respect for all the shit that these… working ladies put up with. And Kit had put up with a lot of it.

"Okay," Jane began, "so recapping…Cavanaugh has it on good authority that Dr. Isles stops here at Laurel for 'First Fridays' occasionally."

"If by good authority you mean yours truly, then yeah. I've seen her in there a time or two on Laurel's night for ladies only…she usually doesn't leave alone, either."

"Right…" Jane swallowed hard. "So, if she does stop here, I'm supposed to follow her in and…flirt with her." Jane winced at the thought. This was so not what she signed up for when she took the oath.

"You got it. Oh, and when I spoke to Vince about fifteen minutes ago inside the bar, he said one of their guys saw her leave the party at her parents' place right around 9:15. That should put her here about…eh you got the time, Vanilla?" She winked and cackled at her new friend, and Jane cracked a smile, pulling her cell phone out of her ridiculous pleather boots that came up past her knee.

"That's Tiffany, to you Kit Teluca. I've got 10:02."

"Yikes, she could be here any minute then. She'll be driving a silver Aston Martin."

"Nice…" Now Jane was hearing the Bond theme song in her head, and she had to admit, she was a little curious about this mystery woman. A tiny picture paper-clipped to the front of someone's file didn't tell you much about them. Maybe this Doctor Isles would be sensual and glamorous…like a Bond girl.

Was it hot out here?

Jane snapped herself back to reality and she let her skeptical nature take over. "So, what makes Cavanaugh so sure that the doctor is going to stop by this bar tonight just because she's come here before? What if she decides to turn in early?"

Kit smiled and chuckled a bit as she replied, "They got her license plate number and hacked into her GPS while she was leaving her parents' place. The Four Seasons has temporarily relocated to Berkeley Street for the evening!" she cackled.

"Is that so…" Jane husked as she found herself succumbing to her nerves. She pulled at her tube top and readjusted her itchy bobbed blonde wig. Suddenly as she remembered the doctor's picture again, she became extremely self-conscious.

"Hey Kit, do I look like Carol Channing?"

Her hooker friend scoffed and replied, "No way! This is a great look for you."

And then came the headlights.

"Oh yo, oh yo, catch this! That's her, Jane! That's Doctor Isles. Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Look at that _car_!"

Jane was frozen stiff and she hadn't even seen her yet. The windows were tinted – illegally, in fact, but somehow she didn't think Cavanaugh would be interested in bringing his golden girl in for a minor infraction at the moment.

Kit hissed at her as the car rolled even closer, "Jane, you're gonna lose her! Do something! It's now or never, kid."

Before she could even register what her body was doing, Jane stepped out to the curb right in front of the car and propped her long, toned leg up on the bench, cocking her hip and giving the doctor her best pose.

The hot rod came to a screeching halt. Jane's heart stopped. She turned to Kit like a deer in the headlights, and begged her for an answer.

"Just play it cool! Go up to her window."

"And say what?" Jane pleaded desperately.

"JUST DO IT!"

Jane turned around and attempted to center herself with a shaking breath. Slowly but surely, she made her way toward the passenger window. She heard Kit behind her egging her on, but her voice was so far away at a mere seven feet that she might as well have been underwater. It sounded something like, "That's it, work it baby! Work it, own it!"

Work it. Yeah right. Jane could barely even hobble in these stiletto boots. As she approached the window, she braced herself for the knock.

"All right, Jane. It's now or never…" she coached herself.

It must have been someone else that placed the two solid raps on the window which promptly descended because it definitely wasn't Jane's voice that she heard coming out of her own mouth, crooning, "Hey sugar, you lookin' for a date?"

But when she saw the gorgeous face that held a brilliant pair of blue eyes, Jane Rizzoli knew she was in way over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sugar?

_Really?_ The words had echoed back in Jane's ears after she had said them, and could only assume that they must have come straight out of her bad Carol Channing wig. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it now, and she tried to take Kit's advice and "play it cool," leaning against the doctor's hotrod with her forearm at the top of the window frame.

Maura blinked twice, unsure how to reply to such an offer. The tall, olive-complected woman was leaning halfway into her father's car, and she was finding it increasingly difficult not to ogle her expertly toned abdominal muscles. She was tempted to ask her what workout regimen she used, but then she remembered that she was idling on a busy street where ladies of the night were currently working. It may not be best to linger.

"How nice of you to offer," Maura replied, "but actually I'm just looking for the Four Seasons hotel. Do you know if I'm in proximity?"

_Shit_. Jane was panicking. She isn't planning on staying at Laurel's. What do I do? The woman appeared to be growing impatient.

"Uhh…are you sure you don't want to come in for a drink? I can tell you all about the city from in there." Jane cocked an eyebrow and let her hands come down to grip the bottom of the window and prayed that she didn't look like a sleaze ball. Were you allowed to pray while dressed as a prostitute?

The new angle allowed Maura an eyeful of the young woman's cleavage, and this time she didn't worry too much about not staring. Clearly that's what she had intended her to do. But even so, Maura didn't want to be rude. Reaching for her purse in the passenger seat, she located her wallet and pulled out one of several twenty-dollar bills.

"That sounds lovely, but I'm exhausted and I would really like to find my hotel. Here's something for your trouble," Maura offered her the bill and started to fumble with the gearshift.

Stealing one glace back at Kit, Jane bit the bullet. Moving completely on autopilot, she swiped the bill from Doctor Isles and opened the passenger door, finding it surprisingly unlocked.

"For twenty, I'll show you personal," Jane proposed as she settled into the seat, but it seemed more of a declaration than an offer. Looking over to read her reaction, Jane noticed that the doctor seemed more intrigued than surprised. Hopefully her gut feeling to take a chance and get in the car had been the right choice.

Maura was undoubtedly thrown, but there was just something about this woman she liked. Her gumption and honest nature was refreshing. Maura tried to remind herself that there was a prostitute sitting in the front seat next to her, but then she realized that's exactly the kind of judgment her mother would make. That disturbing thought gave rise to the question that weighed on her mind above all others.

"What is your name?"

Jane hesitated. Somehow she didn't think that this intelligent woman would be fooled by a stage name like Tiffany. Channeling her inner Kit, she came back with, "What do you want it to be?"

Again – _really?_

Maura narrowed her eyes and gave the woman a suspicious look. She had hoped that the woman's inherently honest nature would overpower these sorts of ruses, but she could only assume by her demeanor that she was new to the job, and Maura did her best to not make her feel too uncomfortable.

Those eyes had an effect on Jane that she couldn't possibly explain. Before she could stop, she heard herself say, "Jane…my name is Jane."

Shit. There goes your cover, Rizzoli.

Maura smiled. Jane's voice had a rich, velvet quality that made her know she was telling her the truth. The doctor extended her hand and offered it to Jane as she replied, "Maura Isles. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane."

The young officer noted the absence of the "Dr." title as well as the sincerity in Maura's tone. It was a wonder that someone like her would be so polite and welcoming to the hooker that practically just bummed a ride and twenty bucks right out from under her. But, remembering to salvage what might be left of her mission, Jane sealed the handshake and broke the silence.

"So, I believe someone is lost?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was coming from my parents' new home in Sherborn, and according to the calculations of my Global Positioning System, it should have been 23.1 miles North/Northeast to the Four Seasons Hotel downtown, but unfortunately I ended up…where are we exactly?"

Now it was Jane's turn to smile. That had certainly been a mouthful. "You're on Berkeley Street right now. Not too far off from where you wanna be, actually. You should have taken Washington to Boylston and you would have been right there."

"Berkeley? Oh my God, that's Laurel's there just behind us! I can't believe I didn't recognize it before. I've been there a few times with…girlfriends."

Jane cracked a smile and replied, "No kidding," as Maura put the car in gear. With the first touch of the pedal, they jerked forward, causing Maura to frown and look down at the gearshift. Jane was pretty sure she had swallowed her own teeth.

"Whoa! I uh…I think you might have left your transmission back there, Maura. You're not shifting quite right."

Maura knew she certainly had no expertise when it came to manually operated vehicles, but she hesitated to relinquish control of her father's prized…Oh, what the hell. He could buy a new one tomorrow if he wanted to. Even though she likely already knew the answer, she asked Jane, "Have you ever driven an Aston Martin?" She made it a practice never to guess.

Jane scoffed at the thought. Only in her dreams…and then the Bond music came back. "No," was all she could manage.

"I see," Maura replied, pulling over to the curb again. "Well, you're about to start right now," she continued as she opened her door and made her way to the other side.

Jane's wig popped up on her as it hit the headrest behind her. This woman was apparently crazy enough to let a hooker drive her fancy car. With her eyes shut tight, Jane's mind was buzzing. Oh yeah. Definitely way over her head.

_~LT~_

"Wow, this car corners like it's on rails!"

"Excuse me?"

"I, uh…" Jane stammered, "…car lingo. I haven't been in a ride as smooth as this one…well, ever," she admitted. All of the cars she and Frankie helped Pop and his buddies with couldn't ever measure up to this one.

"So, how is it that you came to know so much about cars?" Maura ventured.

"Eh, you know…my brothers and I helped my Pop with some old clunkers over the years. He bought 'em cheap, fixed 'em up. I paid attention."

Maura bit the tip of her finger and looked out the window, wishing she had experienced family bonding like that. Perhaps things would have turned out differently. Jane sensed that her passenger was uncomfortable, and decided to continue the small talk. "So, how is it you know so little about cars?"

Maura turned to face Jane with a sad smile and replied, "My first car was a limousine."

Jane nodded and decided to let that one alone. She knew the doctor had been born into money, but good God. She couldn't imagine how cold and lonely it must have been growing up in an environment like that.

Thankfully, Jane was distracted from her reverie by how much she loved driving this car. It felt even better than it looked. She was even able to forget for a moment or two that she was technically on duty. Things hadn't really gone according to plan. She hadn't quite decided how it was all going to work out yet, but she had to get up to Maura's room and come out with the information for Cavanaugh. It was her only chance at making detective this year, and she wasn't about to miss it. Doctor Isles might be a little odd, but she didn't seem creepy. Not to mention, she wasn't anywhere near as snobby as her picture had come across. In fact, she seemed overly charming and friendly, despite the fact she could tell that Maura truly was exhausted. Stealing a glance over at the honey blonde with her head propped up delicately on her hand against the window, Jane found herself wishing she could make her feel better somehow.

Whoa, that was deep. Suddenly it was feeling a little too quiet.

"Did you know your foot's as long as your arm from your elbow to your wrist?"

Who _was_ this person that kept talking with Jane's voice before she even had time to filter? Apparently now she was spouting the useless trivia her mother would read out loud to her from the Sunday paper.

"Actually yes, that's a common anthropometrical concept that originated from Da Vinci's famous drawing of the Vitruvian Man, which relates many correlating ratios in the human anatomy. For instance, the length of a man's arm span, measured from the tips of the middle fingers, is about equal to his height, and the length of the hand is about equal to the height of the face. See?"

Maura was attempting to demonstrate by spreading her right hand across her face while Jane was busy attempting not to crash the car into the lamppost at the corner of Boylston Street. Thank God the Four Seasons was just another mile or so off, because Jane didn't think she'd be able to handle driving anymore if Maura was going to keep up the Bill Nye the Science Guy routine.

"Right…" Jane's nerves were putting her at a loss for words. It was unlikely that Maura was going to invite her up, and she had to come up with something quick if she was going to be able to finish the job.

"Jane, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you make per hour? I've always been fascinated by your profession. Some women are able to make a very decent living as pr – um, call girls. Really, aside from the health risks, I imagine it could be a potentially rewarding career."

Jane could tell Maura's curiosity was causing her to ramble, and she remembered one of Kit's rules she had related to Jane in-depth as research for her cover.

"I can't take less than a hundred." Wow. She was even starting to convince herself that she was legit.

"A hundred dollars an hour?" Maura was amazed. That was certainly more than she made, though her hours were somewhat more regular. "You make a hundred dollars an hour and you have a safety pin holding your boot up?" Maura smirked. She was starting to really like this girl, and she wondered if Jane would pick up on her playful mood that continually fought against her exhaustion.

"Hey, don't knock the footwear, sister. Not all of us can afford…whatever those beauties are," Jane gestured down toward Maura's sleek black Chanel pumps. Maura chose not to share the designer. She didn't want to sound precocious and give credulity to the assumption that most people made about her. So instead, she thought she'd continue with the playful mode, utilizing a colloquialism she could only hope was appropriate.

"Wow, a hundred dollars an hour…that's pretty stiff."

Jane saw her opportunity to make a pass at the doctor. Was it perhaps the worst come-on line in the history of the world? Yes. But like Kit said, now or never.

Reaching over to lay a frozen hand on Maura's ample chest, she could just barely feel her left nipple against her palm. The doctor brought her gaze down to locate the source of the heat that had begun to course through her body, but before she had time to decide if she was outraged or intrigued, Jane quipped, "Well…no. But it's got potential."

Maura was very intrigued.

Jane was still sweating when they pulled into the circle drive in front of the Four Seasons. When they both got out of the car, Maura instructed Jane to hand the keys over to a young valet that couldn't seem to keep his jaw from hanging wide open. Jane nearly scolded him before she looked down and remembered what she was wearing. She cursed Cavanaugh under her breath and pulled her skin-tight mini skirt down an extra centimeter. Like that would do her much good. She felt a soft hand take purchase on the small of her back and coax her toward the sidewalk as she watched the car pull away. Maybe Maura was warming up to her after all.

Jane noted the immediate cold sensation sweep through her body when the doctor removed her hand and turned to face her.

"Well Jane, it was very nice to meet you, but I'm sure you have to, as they say, get back to your place of business." Maura was smiling, and it took Jane a little too long to realize that she was attempting to make a joke.

"Um, I think you mean 'get back to the office,' Maura." Jane was giggling, but Maura just looked confused. Why could she never seem to understand how people used those strange little sayings?

Jane had gotten so wrapped up in the adorable Doctor Isles that she failed to realize she had probably lost her chance. Cavanaugh was going to kill her. Her final strategy was to play defeated.

"Well, it was nice to meet you too, Maura Isles. I guess I'll just wait here for the bus." Jane sauntered over to the bus stop bench, making sure to swing her hips like Kit had taught her. Not only did Jane want Maura to take the bait, but she hoped she was simply enjoying the view.

Wait.

Cool it, Rizzoli. This is business. And since when are you into girls checking you out, anyway? Sheesh. She sighed and perched herself carefully atop the bench, crossing her legs in an unnecessary showy manner.

Maura was becoming acutely aware of just how gorgeous the woman before her was. While Susan had been an aerobics instructor and was certainly quite a catch, she could never measure up to the strength Jane carried within her. And not to mention that voice…no one could possibly compete with that. In fact, she was willing to bet that Jane would prove a better lover than anyone Maura had ever been with. But since she never guessed…

"You know, I was thinking…" Maura said as she cautiously approached the woman on the bench. "…did you really say a hundred dollars an hour?"

Jane nodded and saw it all in Maura's eyes. She was about to win her over.

"Right," Maura fought against her fatigue, her better judgment, and visions of her mother threatening to take hold, but she lost out to the longing she felt for this woman she barely even knew. Drawing even closer, Maura made her request.

"Would you mind accompanying me into the hotel?"

Jackpot.

Jane smiled, and noticed that Maura's eyes had only been reflecting the rich indigo of the tight dress she was wearing. Up close, they were a mysterious shade that could only be described as hazel. If she didn't speak now, she was afraid she'd be lost in those eyes forever.

"You got it," Jane replied confidently. Phase one of her mission was complete, and yet all Jane could think about were those eyes, and that above all else, she was happy that she found a way to give Maura something she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maura stopped dead in her tracks.

As she watched Jane cross the threshold of the Four Seasons, she realized what she had just done. This wasn't like inviting the occasional interesting, sexy girl upstairs to her room from the hotel lounge. Maura Dorthea Isles had just hired a prostitute and brought her in to one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. What had she been thinking? When Maura's glance caught Jane's biceps femoris contract just above safety-pinned edge of her poromeric imitation leather stilettos, she quickly understood why she clearly hadn't been thinking at all.

Maura rushed forward and grabbed Jane by the arm.

"Whoa! Hey…what gives?" Jane was alarmed by Maura's grasp, but more so by the tingling in her neck when Maura leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Jane, you may want to pull your faux-fur jacket together to conceal your midriff."

"Conceal my wha? Maura, what are you talking ab-"

When Officer Rizzoli looked around the spacious lobby, she suddenly read the doctor loud and clear. _Everyone_ was staring at her.

"Oh my God…" she groaned. This assignment was becoming more humiliating by the second. She almost didn't care that her obvious discomfort was a dead giveaway to her true identity. Detective might not even be worth this.

Maura responded by pulling Jane's jacket closed for her and noting, "Yes, it seems that the Four Seasons isn't an establishment that generally rents rooms by the hour."

That set Jane off. She always hated when people were unnecessarily snooty. So what if she was dressed like this? These snobs had no right to assume she was a hooker. As Maura stepped up to the desk to check in, Jane decided to push it all one step further. If she was going to be undercover, she might as well have fun with it. Jane cocked a hip and let her jacket fall open, leaning her long, tan body against the wall near the desk. Everyone within a ten-mile radius seemed to stop and gawk. Even the young desk clerk with the thick glasses skipped a beat while she handed Maura more paperwork. Maura was the only one who didn't seem to notice, and Jane could only wonder why she so desperately wanted her to.

Jane watched as Maura filled out the forms for the room with her arm resting on the high counter. She felt her eyes involuntarily travel from Maura's shiny black heels, up her toned calves and past the hem of her midnight blue dress. Just below the cut of her black jacket, the doctor's perfect ass demanded not to be ignored. It was amazing. How did she…?

"Okay Jane, let's go upstairs. And stop fidgeting."

Maura's request snapped Jane out of her reverie. Just before they turned to leave, Maura had ordered champagne and strawberries to be delivered to their room via room service. If that didn't make the desk clerk suspicious, nothing would. In fact, it even made Jane suspicious. Did people always try to wine and dine their hookers after they hired them? And since when did she fidget?

As they approached the elevator, Jane had to do something to drown out the frantic questions arising in her mind that she didn't have answers to. Maura pressed the up button, and a pristine elderly couple stepped up behind them. Jane watched in disgust as the woman with tight, pursed lips judged her with her eyes and her husband nearly melted into a puddle on the floor. Jesus, did prostitutes really deal with this shit everyday? Jane knew she'd probably haul off and hit somebody if she was stuck with this for life. In fact, she couldn't stand to be around them for a minute longer.

The brass doors opened before them to reveal a brightly lit, oak finish elevator furnished with a small cushioned bench.

"Well color me happy, there's a sofa in here for two!" Jane shouted as she sauntered in and propped her leg up on that very object. Maura looked like she had just been sprayed with a water gun. Jane couldn't help but giggle at her startled expression, and her smile proved infectious. While Maura couldn't help but find Jane's brazenness amusing and even allow herself to crack a smile, she still felt that she owed the couple an apology.

Looking at them sheepishly, she tried, "First time in an elevator," as a pitiful explanation. She didn't stay to see their reactions. Instead, she got on the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor, assuming that the lively pair wouldn't be interested in riding up with them. Jane waved goodbye to her new friends as the doors closed before them. She didn't expect that the old geezer would be closing his mouth anytime soon.

Jane watched Maura out of the corner of her eye, and she knew her smirk meant that she had enjoyed Jane's little stunt, but nonetheless, she, too, felt she should offer an apology.

"Sorry…couldn't help it."

With a spark in her eyes and stifling a giggle, Maura responded with, "Try."

The bell signified their arrival at the sixth floor, and they emerged into a private hallway. Maura walked toward the double doors labeled "Presidential Suite."

Jane let out a low whistle. She was a long way from the Holiday Inn.

Maura's card key granted them access to the most extravagant hotel room Jane could have imagined. The suite was lavishly decorated, and the walls were painted with a warm golden hue. The paneling was white, and all of the colors coordinated effortlessly. There were rich shades of olive and chocolate covering the countless chairs and sofa peppered with throw pillows in complimentary shades of pastel yellow and crème. On the tables that didn't hold flower arrangements, lamps provided the dim lighting with help from the smoldering fireplace on the opposite wall. But the piece de resistance was without a doubt the glistening black baby grand piano that stood in elegance between the bookshelf and what was presumably the door leading to the master bedroom. This hotel room was easily twice the size of Jane's apartment, and she hadn't even seen it all yet. While she struggled to move past the doorframe, Maura drifted in to the space as though she were walking into the post office. Jane could only assume that Maura was accustomed to these sorts of accommodations and therefore did her best not to hyperventilate.

Maura looked up from her cluster of luggage that she had sent for earlier. Once she was satisfied that all of her belongings were accounted for, she looked up to find Jane still standing in the doorway. She looked like…what did they say? A deer in the track lights? Either way, she clearly needed some coaxing.

"Are you impressed, Jane?"

Jane realized she must look like a deer in the headlights. She had to get her cool back somehow. "Oh yeah, it's pretty nice I guess, but I come here all the time. As a matter of fact, they do rent this room by the hour!"

Maura's brow furrowed a little before she saw Jane's devilish grin.

"You're joking me, aren't you?"

Jane chuckled. For a highly sought-after physician, Dr. Isles could be a little dense.

"Yeah Maura, I was kidding. The place is…" Jane's eyes involuntarily locked on Maura's prominent chest. Her breasts were phenomenal, even underneath her dress. They were just so perfect, and Jane had even touched one of them earlier. As she reflected on the warmth that spread from her own chest and even lower, she finally finished her thought, "…nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Maura replied. She immediately began milling about the room, putting everything to her liking. Jane found herself having to snap out of yet another trance. What the hell was this woman doing to her? Here she was on the assignment that could very well land her dream job, and suddenly she was going starry-eyed over some glamazon doctor. Sure, she had noticed attractive features on other women before, I mean, who didn't? But somehow this felt different. She wasn't just appreciating Maura's features as a fellow woman. This chick was making her hot, and Jane had no idea how to stop it. What's more, she was afraid that she didn't want to stop it. Now she was undoubtedly fidgeting.

Maura turned to check the contents of her desk, putting her back to Jane. She still hadn't the slightest clue how she wanted this night to go. She didn't need a theorem to prove that she was sexually attracted to Jane – her own body temperature had confirmed that. But for the first time, Maura wasn't certain that she wanted to have a sexual interaction with her; at least not yet. She had this overwhelming desire to get to know this fascinating woman in an intimate way. She wanted to know where Jane had come from, and what gave her the spunk that she so admired. Maura knew it was only a matter of time before the call girl would expect to perform her duties. She assumed she'd have to oblige sooner or later. For the first time in her life, Maura Isles was nervous about sex.

Jane was sweating again. She resolved to force herself to focus on the task at hand. She was here to get information for Cavanaugh and get out. Technically, he hadn't even asked her to go this far, so he'd be impressed, right? Or maybe he'd be mad that she acted on her own.

Shit.

Oh well. She was here now, and if she came out with nothing, she'd really be toast. Jane drew in a deep breath. If there was anything here to find, it would probably be in one of the files Maura was transferring from her bag to the desk. Jane was going to have to get closer. She practically threw herself onto the desk in the least graceful way possible, barely recovering with the sexiest elbow lean and hair-toss she could muster.

Since it was clear that Maura wasn't going to say anything, Jane decided to be bold once again. Maybe if she started the "proceedings," so to speak, Maura would go to the bathroom to freshen up, giving Jane enough time to read the fax and make her escape. It was a long shot, but she was running out of options. Her voice came out low and smoky with the line, "So…now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

Jane watched Maura's cheeks flush. Maybe she was getting better at these one-liners. Jane decided to follow it up with a quick trace down Maura's thigh with her index finger.

Maura jumped back in alarm. She had just experienced a sensation consistent with mild electric shock where Jane had touched her. It was certainly intense, and she couldn't help but want more. And yet she felt herself looking away, smoothing the skirt of her dress and clearing her throat to answer, dodging the subtext of Jane's question. "I actually have no idea."

Jane frowned in confusion, and Maura panicked as she realized just how ridiculous her answer had sounded. She didn't want Jane to think she found her undesirable. Maura attempted to recover in the best way she knew how. For the second time that night, she reached for her wallet in her purse. "But first, I think payment is in order. Here's your $100 Miss…?"

Jane looked at the $100 bill hanging before her like it was a pop math quiz. Was handing out cash this woman's solution for everything? Jane didn't have the first clue as to what she was supposed to do with it. Would it go to evidence? Should she donate it to the Catholic Children's Fund? And on top of that, now Maura was fishing for Jane's last name. She had already given away too much. Her real first name would have to do.

"Jane," she replied, plucking the crisp bill from Maura's perfectly manicured fingers and tucking it in to the pouch Kit had helped her sew into her boot for "authenticity." Apparently that's where she was supposed to keep her stash if she had one, and now she did. Maybe she'd give the money to Kit as a tip. No one would have to know, right?

Maura was still stuck on Jane's coy reply. She couldn't help but be a little aroused by her playing hard to get. She was about to attempt to pry further when the fax machine on the desk beside them suddenly came to life. Both women were a little startled, but Maura was the first to move forward, her brow furrowing in confusion as she attempted to read the message as it printed.

It took Jane all of .5 seconds to realize that she needed that fax. As soon as the sheet of paper dropped into the drying tray, Jane reached in front of Maura and snagged the fax under the guise of flirtation.

Luckily, Maura picked up on her playfulness and placed her hands on her hips, smiling in amusement as she watched Jane parade around the desk with her fax. She noticed that somewhere between the lobby and their current location, Jane had shed her jacket, leaving her in nothing but a luminous purple tube top and a scant black spandex miniskirt. She couldn't possibly be angry while those tantalizing curves were on display before her.

While the message was short, Jane knew she couldn't have possibly memorized the entire fax in the few seconds she had with it, but she forced herself to commit the words she saw to memory:

…let me know when things are taken care of there in Boston. I hope you can join me in Ethiopia soon. We're counting on you, Maura.

Ian

Ethiopia?

Jane tried to hide her concern and continue with her playful tactics. "Ooh, looks like someone has a secret admirer."

Secret admirer? Maura wondered whom the fax could possibly be from. She reached out to grab her message, deciding to join in the game, but Jane had placed the fax on the corner of the desk and promptly placed her gorgeous ass directly on top of it – crossed legs and all.

Jane sported a triumphant grin. This was actually kind of fun.

Maura was afraid that if she attempted to grab the fax, her hands would end up right where she actually wanted them to be – on the immaculate specimen before her. So instead, she stated simply, "You're on my fax."

Jane grinned. These lines were coming way too easily now.

"Well that's one I've never been on before…" she said in a sultry tone, barely lifting her ass to allow Maura to grab the piece of paper beneath her. When Maura picked up the fax and read it, Jane detected a tiny but sad smile on the doctor's face. Leaning forward, Jane strained to read more of the message. It was a little unsettling that some man wanted Maura to join him in Ethiopia when she was supposedly here to court the BPD. What if she was actually a spy?

A doorbell rang.

Jane went stiff and devoid of balance, falling forward off the desk. Who knew that hotel rooms could have doorbells?

Even in the spiked heels, she managed to land on her feet, but that didn't mean she had escaped danger. Jane had fallen and found herself less than an inch from the flawless body of Doctor Maura Isles.

Maura could feel her heart rate shoot up well past the Mayo clinic's normal estimate for a woman her age and body mass. She wanted so desperately to kiss Jane.

Good _God_…why can't I breathe? Jane had wondered in those brief, terrifying seconds. All it would have taken was one move. One touch from either woman could have melted them into a writhing heap on the floor. The warmth between Jane's legs had threatened to overrule her better judgment when she felt an abrupt vibration on her calf muscle. Her cell phone was ringing.

Jane panicked and backed away suddenly. Maura's eyes shot down in disappointment. Apparently she hadn't heard the ringing, but Jane still sought to distance herself from her as a precaution.

"Uhm, might as well make myself useful," Jane said as she rushed to answer the door and wondered if her body would ever stop tingling.

Maura was relieved that their room service had come. She needed a distraction to collect her emotions. Just moments ago, she had nearly given in to her ravenous desire. Jane had just been so close…so tempting. Maura couldn't remember wanting anything more in her life. Why did she feel so guilty? She was only getting what she had paid for. But perhaps that was the problem.

Jane stood by the door and watched the man place the tray of champagne and strawberries over on the bar where Maura had requested. When he turned to go, he stopped awkwardly next to Jane and gave her a rather rude onceover. The young officer felt her blood boil again and words spilled out before she could stop them. "What are you lookin' at? Hey Maura, what's he looking at?"

Maura appeared embarrassed, but Jane was still confused. Gawking at people as though they were a piece of meat was the rudest possible thi –

"Ah, yes…" Jane watched as Maura reached for her wallet once again and walked toward them. Handing the man some rolled up bills, she said, "Thank you," and the man nodded and went on his way.

"Oh fuck…" Jane had muttered under her breath. "He wanted his tip." Could she _be_ more white trash? Jane wanted to become invisible so that Maura didn't have to be embarrassed by her ever again, but those thoughts quickly vanished when the shorter woman placed her soft hand on Jane's arm and looked her in the eyes and reassured her.

"Don't worry, Jane. I'm sure it happens all the time."

Whether that was true or not, Jane found herself believing Maura anyway. She couldn't see anything but truth in the doctor's mystifying eyes. She watched in awe as Maura walked around behind the bar, losing her black jacket on a barstool along the way. God. Even her shoulders were elegant. She had to change the subject before she wound up saying something extremely stupid like, "Gosh, you're pretty." Jesus. Let's hope that never happens.

"So, Maura…are you in town on business or pleasure?"

"Business, I think."

So she is conflicted. "Business, you _think_? What kind of business are you in, exactly?" Now Jane was fishing. She had to practice for detective somehow – assuming she wouldn't be fired after tonight.

Holding the neck of the champagne bottle in one hand and the corkscrew in the other, Maura replied confidently, "I'm a doctor." She always knew she would love saying those words when they were finally true.

Even though she had already known the answer, those were somehow the three sexiest words Jane had ever heard. That inspired the ridiculous piece of flirtation that followed as Jane sauntered up to the counter, enjoying the fact that Maura's gaze was stuck to her curves like glue.

"Oooh, a doctor, huh?" Maura couldn't help but admire Jane's exquisite cleavage again as she leaned forward on the opposite side of the bar. Maura looked back up just in time to catch another of Jane's devilish grins as she continued, "Would you like to give me a check-up, Dr. Isles?"

Maura swallowed hard. If only Jane knew. Somehow she managed to stay in the game and replied, "I've already made my diagnosis, and I prescribe you with a tall glass of this fabulous champagne."

Jane wasn't big on champagne. It reminded her of cheesy weddings and too many drunken New Years parties. But she was suddenly willing to make a new memory, and after the two of them clinked glasses, Jane knew it was one she would never forget.

Maura got the sudden urge to open up to Jane about her prospects in Boston. Even with Ian's new proposition, Maura still found this achievement exciting. She was honored to have been offered such a prestigious position, but so far she had found no one to share her enthusiasm. Even though she and Jane were two worlds apart, she felt a strong presence of trust between them.

"I've been offered the position of Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," Maura said with a 1000 watt smile. "I report to the Boston Police Department tomorrow morning for my first interview."

"Wow, Maura. That's great!" If it was possible, Maura beamed a little bit brighter at having gained someone's approval. Jane marveled at how adorable Maura was. This woman looked like she could be a professional stylist, and here she was ecstatic about the possibility of spending her life digging through dead people. Jane couldn't help but smile, and even caught a glimpse of a daydream of what it might be like to work alongside someone as passionate as Maura. Suddenly Cavanaugh's assignment didn't seem pointless anymore.

"Thank you, Jane. But as it turns out, not many people think so." Maura looked down in to her glass and took another sip.

Jane was immediately angry at every singly one of those people. "Hey Maur, screw them, ya know? If you're doing what you love, then you should never let anyone stop you." Jane placed a hand on top of Maura's that had been resting on the counter.

Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. No one had given her true encouragement like that before, and her soft smile and warm, comforting hand was enough to last Maura a lifetime. She could only wonder how a woman who found herself in such a precarious business could have such confidence, and how that same woman had so quickly become the person she admired most. The one that she never wanted to let go of.

As though it would somehow convince her to never leave her side, Maura offered Jane a strawberry. Jane could sense the deeper implication and gave the doctor a questioning look.

"It brings out the flavor of the champagne," Maura explained.

"Ah, yes, of course. I knew that…" Jane wondered if she'd ever stop feeling stupid around this woman just as her phone rang again. This time she kicked her boot with her other foot, magically making the vibration stop. Jane was grateful, because Maura's eager expression reminded her that she had more important things to tend to. As soon as she brought the strawberry to her mouth and experienced the decadence of the two tastes mingling in her mouth, she moaned in satisfaction.

"Mmm…Oh God Maur…that's incredible."

Maura dealt with those sounds Jane was making by biting her lower lip to stifle her own sounds of pleasure. The sight of Maura's obvious arousal rendered Jane devoid of all coherent thought. Plans to escape were long gone. Not only did she want to stay, she needed to discover as much of Dr. Maura Isles as humanly possible – spy or no spy. She had no choice but to cut to the chase.

"I appreciate this whole seduction scene you got goin here, but you know, I could just pop you good and be on my way," Jane husked.

Maura was finally allowing herself to reach the point of no return, but if she was going to give herself to Jane, she didn't want to spare any precious second. "I don't want time to be an issue here, so tell me: how much for the entire night?" Maura's question gave Jane chills.

How much? Jane's brain was barely functional enough to recall that she was still a prostitute in Maura's eyes complete with a Carol Channing inspired wig. Because she couldn't come up with a figure that seemed to make sense, she simply resorted to flirting. "You couldn't afford it," Jane challenged before taking another drink.

Maura's eyes took on a mischievous gleam as she crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Try me."

After seeing that look in Maura's eyes, Jane would have sold herself for a nickel. But instead she came back with the price of $300.

"Done."

Jane felt a flash of heat, and if it hadn't been for the incessant ringing in her boot, they probably would have gone at it right there on the counter. As frustrated as she was, Jane knew she had to settle this somehow. She couldn't endure anymore interruptions tonight. She feigned a coughing fit and signaled for Maura to give her a minute when she saw her look of concern.

Maura watched Jane find her way to the bathroom on the opposite side of the suite.

"Jane, are you all right?"

"Fine! Just had a piece of strawberry go down the wrong way. Be out in just a minute!" she called just before she disappeared behind the door.

Maura took this opportunity to lean against the bar and rest. She could still feel her kegel muscles pulsing. No woman had ever caused her to react this way. She was almost thankful for the sudden interruption. Things had gotten entirely too carnal, and Maura feared for what she might have done in such an unbridled state of sexual stimulation. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she allowed herself to meditate for just a moment on the evening that she hoped would lie ahead.

When Jane got into the bathroom and shut the door, she pulled out the blessed phone that had insisted on ringing at the worst possible time in her life. She had three missed calls from Korsak, and one earlier from Ma, complete with a six minute long voicemail. Fantastic.

Before she could even press the call back button on Korsak's number, he was calling her again. With a roll of her eyes, she picked up.

"Rizzoli," she hissed, attempting to keep her voice down.

"Jane? Oh thank God. I've been worried ever since Kit called and said you'd flown the coop. What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story, Korsak, but all you need to know right now is that I'm in her suite at the Four Seasons and I think I'm on to something."

Jane Rizzoli was no fool. The one useful thing besides the ability to cook pasta that her mother had passed down to her was a keen instinct when it came to first impressions. She could read people almost effortlessly, and Dr. Maura Isles was no spy. She had an innocence in her eyes that just couldn't be faked. But this assignment had become something more to her than just a little investigation. Jane had to ensure that Maura came to BPD. She needed to know her. But she couldn't explain that to Korsak right now, let alone Cavanaugh. So, the spy story would buy her time. And when it came to Maura, that's all she wanted.

"Jane, you're not staying there, are you? You now Cavanaugh will go nuts if you mess this up by making things personal – "

"Zip it, Barney Fife! Listen. I found a fax on her desk from a colleague in Ethiopia."

"Ethiopia? What – "

"Sssh! I don't have much time. I need to investigate further, but I think Maura could possibly be a spy. If I leave now, we may never know what's going on until it's too late."

"Well Jane, if you have reason to believe she's a spy, we can send the SWAT team over right now and bring her in for questioning. You could be in serious danger, Jane…"

"GOD, Korsak…it's not like that, okay? I know what I'm doing. Besides that, what if she isn't a spy? You don't want to scare off Cavanaugh's prized ME by calling in the SWAT team, now do you?"

Korsak sighed before replying, "Be careful, Rizzoli. Call me tomorrow."

Before Jane could answer, the bathroom doorknob jiggled.

"Jane? What are you doing in there?" Maura had let her nerves get the best of her and assumed the worst when Jane had been gone for quite some time. The last thing she wanted was someone using recreational drugs in her hotel bathroom, no matter how attractive they were.

"Gotta go," Jane snapped in a whisper before hanging up.

"I said I'd be out in just a minute!" she called out to Maura. Why was she suddenly so paranoid? Jane looked around for an alibi, and when she spotted in just in time, she reached down to unlock the door.

When Maura pushed in, she saw Jane standing with her hand behind her back and a guilty look on her face. Maura feared her worst assumptions might be correct. In a low, suspecting tone, Maura held out her hand and demanded, "What are you hiding, Jane?"

"It's nothing, Maura."

The doctor gave her one of those looks her mom used to give her when she waited for her to tell the truth. Jane rolled her eyes again and brought out the object from behind her back.

Maura blinked twice in disbelief. "This is dental floss," she stated in surprise.

Jane didn't really have a great explanation. She just prayed her phone didn't start ringing in the drawer beside them. "Yeah, well…I had all those strawberry seeds," she tried. "And you shouldn't neglect your gums!"

Really? Now she really was turning into her mother.

Maura was so relieved that she wanted to hug Jane. "That's absolutely right. An increasing body of evidence suggests that proper dental care, including regular flossing, can help prevent the accumulation of tatar that could ultimately lead to gum disease such as gingivitis and even periodontitis. You're making a very wise hygienic choice, Jane."

"…Right." Where did she get all this stuff? "Now are you gonna stare at me while I finish?" Jane knew she needed a couple extra seconds of alone time to shut her phone down and preserve the battery.

Maura looked startled, but she didn't want to interfere. "Oh, no. Please continue."

But somehow she couldn't move. She remained planted with her hand on the doorknob, marveling at the fascinating woman in her bathroom.

Jane was growing impatient, though she was intrigued by the way Maura looked at her. "What?" she finally asked.

Maura was forced to snap out of it. "I'm sorry, it's just that very few people surprise me."

The corner of Jane's mouth rose into a half smile. "Really? Most of them shock the hell out of me."

_~LT~_

When Jane emerged from the bathroom, the mood had changed dramatically. The lights had been dimmed save for the one lamp that Maura was sitting next to in the chair where she seemed to be in deep thought over a file. Jane had silently wondered if it was the fax, and almost asked her until she realized that Maura was on the phone. It didn't appear to be a short phone call either. So, Jane had taken off her boots and made herself comfortable in front of the television. She had found a classic "I Love Lucy" rerun that she used to watch with Pop and Frankie and was having a grand old time complete with a makeshift picnic from the mini-bar. When Lucy and Ethel stepped into the big vat of grapes at the winery, Jane just couldn't stop giggling. She was probably more tipsy than she was willing to admit. She hoped the liquid courage would come in handy later. When she looked up, she caught those deep, hazel eyes staring straight at her in what she could only hope was adoration. Maura was no longer on the phone, and no one could say how long she had spent just looking down at Jane, trying to learn more about her just from watching her live and breathe. Jane's eyes locked with hers once again, and heat began to course throughout her body. She felt her hand reach for the remote to mute the TV. Maura's eyes were magnets; kaleidoscopes with shifting hues of brown, blue, and gold. Jane had to get closer. She wanted to drown in those pools and float in them forever, filled with the essence of Maura Isles.

Jane had crawled in between Maura's legs, and the doctor could barely sense her own pulse. Jane was the most beautiful woman she had ever encountered. She wanted this to happen more than she wanted her next breath, and yet she knew that once they did this, the night would come to a close. Morning would mean that Jane would leave her for good. Maura didn't want to face it, and yet she found herself a slave held captive to her desire.

Jane had been on several high risk drug busts in her life. She had a gun pointed to her head multiple times. More than once, she had feared for her own life. And yet in this moment, she knew that her adrenaline level was at an all time high. She could think of nothing but her need to pleasure the woman writhing in the chair before her. Jane had no clue what to do next, so she simply decided to peal off layers of her own clothing and hope for the best. First the tube top, revealing her strapless lacy black bra. Maura had licked her lips at the sight, and Jane had taken that as a sign to remove her mini-skirt as well. Jane's panties were matching black lace – a far cry from her usual boi shorts, but it was all for the undercover cause. Nevertheless, Jane caught herself wondering for a moment what Maura would think of the real Jane. But the tiniest of whimpers that escaped the Doctor's lips snapped Jane back to the present. She pushed Maura's dress up her thighs slowly, and let her hands push her up to bring her face once again as close as she could get to Maura's face without touching. Their quivering breaths mingled together, and if Jane had known what move to make next, she gladly would have taken the plunge. But she had never done this before, and she had an overwhelming need for it to be perfect.

"What do you want?" she husked softly.

Maura honestly didn't know. Every part of her had gone comatose. "What do you do?"

Jane didn't want to disappoint her, but wasn't entirely sure what her options were. Soon enough, her pride got the best of her and she responded simply, "Everything." Maura's eyes hooded and darkened, and Jane heard herself say something Kit had told her earlier. "But I don't kiss on the mouth." Jane's eyes automatically focused on Maura's perfect, delectable lips and she immediately cursed herself for getting caught up in the moment and saying something she didn't mean.

Maura was more than a little disappointed that she didn't get to taste Jane's unbelievably kissable lips, but she didn't want to break whatever moral code Jane had set forth for herself. "Neither do I," Maura replied to make her partner feel better. Jane's smirk drove Maura wild, and she watched as Jane pushed her dress up even further, just below the underwire of her bra. The woman between her legs was trailing barely-there kisses down her toned abdomen, and as she descended, the heat between Maura's legs became almost unbearable. She hadn't been pleasured for so long, and she had never been more glad that she had held out for someone like this.

Jane was only going off of something she had seen in a movie. Or maybe it was the Internet? Who the fuck cares, Rizzoli? Keep it together. But when Jane's worshipful kisses reached the top of Maura's red lacy thong, she froze. She wasn't cut out for this. Maura was definitely going to know that she had never done this before and then everything would be ruined. She had to tell her. She couldn't let her think she was someone she wasn't. Jane looked up to see Maura's head tossed back, her gorgeous honey gold locks streaming behind her and her eyes closed. Her expression was of pure ecstasy, and Jane hadn't really done much yet. In the pause, Maura had grown desperate and whispered, "Please Jane…" as her fingers pressed underneath of her wig, causing it to pop off and fall in a heap in the floor behind her. Jane nearly panicked, until she saw the faint smile sweep across her lover's face, her fingers threading through the unruly curls that now cascaded down around her shoulders.

Maura didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was grasping at silky raven waves. Jane's olive skin and striking dark eyebrows had given her away. She squeezed lightly with her hands to urge Jane forward. Her need was almost violent, and she prayed that Jane would give in soon.

That urgent squeeze had lit a fire in Jane. She could taste Maura's desire before she ever even ripped off the thong and tossed it back across the room. She had known that her hunger for Dr. Isles would be insatiable long after her tongue explored her delicate folds to the beautiful sound of Maura gasping her name endlessly into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I'd just like to thank you all for your patience and support! Especially for those of you who stuck it out to discover that I am indeed aware that Maura's eyes are hazel and not blue. I was also overjoyed that some of you broke through your aversion to film crossovers. I've tried to make this one as classy as possible. I enjoy writing for this wonderful fandom, and you make me want to become a better writer. Please R&R!**

Chapter 4

The water from the luxurious, steaming hot shower trailed down Maura's body. With eyes closed, she tilted her head back, letting the drops consume her. But nothing could possibly wash away the feeling of ecstasy that still buzzed at the tips of her fingers and toes.

Jane's tongue was magic. Her first strokes into her aching core had been so tentative – how could she be a professional? Someone who did this everyday couldn't possibly be taking such care to pleasure her. To explore her like she was a rare delicacy that Jane had yet to taste. But she had. In fact, she had been perfect. Maura had been right to hypothesize that Jane might be the best she'd ever had, and it was more than worth the hives that came with her guess. The woman she had known for less than 24 hours would now be impossible to forget. There would be no escaping the vivid memories that now flooded back to her as the water rained down.

"Oh Jane…yes…"

Her tongue that had previously been barely skimming Maura with its tip flattened, covering her and committing fully to its mission.

"Ungh…._Jane…._"

So close.

"Cum for me, Maura."

Panting.

Screaming.

Writhing.

Ectasy.

"…_Jane_."

Maura shut the shower off. Their first tryst had been unbelievably amazing, but Maura knew there was something there behind the sex. She felt it. She only hoped that Jane had felt it too. What they had found together couldn't be over just like that. Not yet. In the morning, she'd have to find a way to convince her to stay, but how? Prostitutes had a living to make and lives to return to. Though some people certainly think otherwise, Maura considered those people extremely judgmental. Jane is certainly a civilized human being. In fact, she had a distinct feeling that at heart, she and Jane were very similar.

The idea came to her just as she shut the door to the bathroom and saw the beautiful woman sleeping soundly, sprawled out on the king size bed. As she gently swept a curly raven lock away from Jane's peaceful face, Maura could only hold on to a shred of hope that her plan would work.

_~LT~_

"Well mother it's really not official yet. There's still a lot of – Yes. Of course I know that…"

Jane's eyes opened abruptly. There were no springs from the mattress poking out and declaring war on her aching back, and someone else was on the phone with their mother too early in the morning for once. "_Where the hell am I?_"

Then her dull headache reminded her. That would be Dr. Maura Isles in the other room of the hotel, apparently on the phone with her mother. And Jane had slept with her last night.

"Oh my God…"

She pulled the covers up over her head and groaned, dealing with the fact that those little creeps and their rumor spewing back in school had hit the nail on the head. She might as well just say it.

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli and I'm a…"

She couldn't. She quickly tried to think of the hottest man she ever wanted to see naked. Okay, uh…

Casey Jones!

….

He's sexy, right? And penises aren't… _that_ weird. But immediately the sounds of Maura panting and screaming out her name infiltrated her mind and it was all over. Jane had sex with Maura, and she hadn't just enjoyed it a little. She had loved every minute of it. And somehow, she wasn't at all ashamed. If being with a fucking hot woman made you a lesbian, so be it. If wanting to get to know her even better than she felt like she already did subjected her to ridicule of any kind, she'd just have to kick some ass. Because Maura was worth it, and Jane couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again.

After finding a fluffy white bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door, Jane quickly put it on and slipped into the next room. Maura was still on the phone wearing a silky black half kimono, and even though she didn't look up, Jane could tell by her smile that she knew she was there.

"I know. Mother I told you, I'll call him back soon. Don't you have a walk-through for the new gallery today? Right. Yes, I'll talk to you then. Oh, and by the way, about Dad's car…"

Jane could hear what sounded like squawking on the other end of the call.

Maura beamed as she stated proudly, "It corners like it's on rails." She hung up and looked up from the breakfast table at Jane like she was a little girl who had just successfully completed her first phone call. Jane figured that Maura must not be used to being snarky to her mother, but she smirked at the thought of her new friend remembering her line from the night before.

"Good morning, Jane. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just on the phone with my mother."

"Hey. No worries, I know how that goes." Suddenly Jane noticed that the table before her was completely covered with every breakfast food imaginable. "What's all this?"

Maura looked confused before following Jane's gesture down to the table. "Oh, I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu. I didn't know what you would like."

"Oh wow…thanks, Maur!" Jane could get used to this woman.

Maura smiled at her new nickname – she had never had one that wasn't derogatory – and watched in delight as Jane picked up a croissant and began eating it rather savagely. Maura put up the newspaper she had been reading to hide her quiet laughter, and cleared her throat before inquiring, "Did you sleep well?"

"Too good," Jane replied, barely between bites. "I forgot where I was."

"Occupational hazard?" Maura quipped as she peered over her newspaper, flirting with the radiant brunette.

Jane let out a low giggle and couldn't help but notice how sexy Maura's morning look was. She was killing her with those eyes.

"Actually your testimony follows with current research concerning rest periods," Maura said. "Judging by the time a person goes to sleep and the time they wake up, physicians are now able to determine exactly what REM cycle they've completed. With the cycles you completed, I'd say you're set to have a great day."

Jane's chewing had slowed down during the first lesson of the morning. What the hell was it about this woman? Jane usually hated know-it-alls, and even though she might not find every one of Maura's fun facts compelling, the woman herself was irresistible. She couldn't stop listening if she wanted to. But because she didn't really have an intelligent response to Maura's schpiel, she let her awkwardness get the best of her. The next thing she knew, Jane had turned around and sat smack dab in the middle of the table, taking her croissant with her.

Maura was in shock. At any breakfast she had ever been a part of, Jane's attempt at playfulness and free reign would result in a catastrophe. She contemplated scolding her, or rather politely suggesting that she return to her chair, but Maura found herself closing her mouth again. What was wrong with a little disorder sometimes? Besides, Jane was now clearly enjoying a generous view of Maura's cleavage where her silk kimono fell open only slightly. Maura felt herself blush, but in an effort to keep Jane's attention, she rolled her shoulders, letting the silk barrier separate even more.

Jane was only vaguely aware that if she kept staring, she would surely drool all over the nice white tablecloth. She had to at least pretend that her mind was elsewhere. "Uhmm…" she tried, "So…do you have like…a billion dollars?"

Christ. Way to win insult of the year, Rizzoli.

Maura blinked a few times to process the question before the corner of her mouth began to form a smile. She was so attracted to Jane's forwardness. No one in her inner circle would ever dream of asking such a question. But why would they? Everyone there knew how much everyone else was worth. It was like a shark tank. But still, it was fascinating that Jane could possibly think she was a billionaire.

"I've done well so far, Jane, and while I do come from a wealthy family, we are certainly not billionaires."

"Shit. I'm sorry Maura. My big mouth…I shouldn't have – "

"Please, don't apologize. I find your inquiries fascinating. It's rare that I find myself in a conversation with someone honest enough to speak their mind."

She thinks I'm honest? And here I am an undercover hooker on her dining room table… Maybe she's just being nice. Jane thought she'd be better off just changing the subject and hoping Maura would forget all about her blunder.

"So, how far did you go in school?"

"I went all the way." Maura flashed her best suggestive smile. She wasn't above using innuendo if it meant possibly getting Jane to stay.

Jane didn't quite know how to deal with that one. Maybe she had used all of her good lines up last night. So instead she did her best to reply suggestively with her eyes before turning wistful. "Your folks must be really proud, huh?"

Jane watched sadness infect Maura like poison, and she immediately regretted mentioning her parents. Apparently Maura's home life hadn't exactly been what she assumed it was.

"One would think so," Maura replied sullenly. She wanted so desperately for the typical assumption people made about her family life to be true. Just once.

Jane would have given anything if she could have taken away the weight of Maura's sadness and made her smile again like she had early this morning and so many times last night. But she didn't know how to comfort her yet. She could only hope that she would have the opportunity to learn. All she could do right now is stall a little bit longer. She crept up behind Maura's chair, placing both hands on the smaller woman's shoulders and leaning down next to her ear, shocking her back to reality.

Maura could feel herself stiffening, and her neck was tingling inches from where Jane's face hovered beside her.

"Mind if I take a swim in your tub before I go?" Jane husked. She knew she must be driving Maura wild, but she was also quite serious. Jane felt as dirty as the streets she'd walked last night, and she undoubtedly smelled a little like Rondo.

Maura felt her head turn, and she was nose to nose with Jane when she said, "Stay in the shallow end." Her hazel eyes were zeroing in on Jane's lips, weighing the costs of attempting to capture them with her own, but before she could decide, Jane was sauntering off to the master bathroom, untying her robe as she went.

Jane exhaled when she reached the hallway. Why hadn't she allowed Maura to kiss her? Maybe that would have sealed the deal. She had already fed Korsak an alibi for herself that she could potentially stretch for the entire week. Now all she needed was for Maura to ask her to stay. Maybe the kiss would have done it – or maybe it would have scared her away. All she could do now was take a bath a pray for a miracle.

That's when she saw the iPod on the dock in the bathroom. When she searched and found earbuds in a little compartment on the dock, she suddenly became ten times more excited about this bath.

_~LT~_

Many moments had passed while Maura finished getting herself ready for her first visit at the precinct. When Maura's phone rang again, it rudely snapped her out of her meditation with the running water in the other room. She had been contemplating whether or not her plan was such a good one, and if she was in fact going to go through with it, how it would be best to execute it. But evidently her mother hadn't said enough the first time she called.

"Hello?"

"Maura!"

"Yes, mother?"

"Well, needless to say your father nearly had a stroke over the car situation, but I told him to just settle down and buy a new one. Then he went on and on about limited editions and – "

"I'll have it sent over today, mother. As I've said before, I really just needed some air and I had some paperwork to go over before my meeting today. I apologize for leaving so hastily."

"Well, in my opinion, the car is neither here nor there. What's important to consider is all of these dinner meetings you'll be attending in downtown Boston. Do you have a date lined up?"

Maura winced, closing her eyes. Dating - yet another area in which she generally disappointed her mother. "Well, it's really only one dinner. And I'm not so sure it's really an event that requires that one bring a date. This is business, mother."

"Dating is rather like a business, Maura. You have to keep it up or else you'll find you've been beaten out by the competition."

Maura felt those words like a jab in the pit of her stomach. Long ago she had resigned herself to the fact that she'd never be able to make her mother happy in any sense of the word, no matter what choices she made in life. But that didn't mean her remarks weren't painful. Maura suddenly felt the need to be near Jane.

"You know," Constance continued, "I could set you up with someone. I do know some very nice men…"

Maura was making her way down the hallway now, a strange sound pervading her senses. She could feel herself becoming bolder as she grew even closer to Jane, and she heard herself reply to Constance, "No you don't."

She could only assume her mother gasped on the other end, but Maura was too busy trying to decipher the strange noise as she quietly pushed the bathroom door open to find Jane lying back in the tub, eyes shut and earbuds in her ears attached to what was presumably Maura's iPod. Apparently, Jane had also discovered the complimentary bubble bath. Normally Maura would have been worried about the possible irritation commonly caused by surfactants in the bubble bath solution, but Jane was just so adorable. She wasn't even phased by the fact that Jane felt open enough to use Maura's things without asking. Once again, something that probably should have offended her was totally endearing, but only because Jane was doing it.

Maura could now hear at least some of the words Jane was attempting to sing, and as she recognized the song, her mouth curved into a smile as she enjoyed the spectacle before her a little too much.

"_I just want your extra time and your…kiss!"_

In the pause, Jane had actually made kissing sounds, like in the Prince classic. It was all Maura could do to stifle her giggles.

"MAURA! For God's sake, is there someone else there?"

Oh no. She completely forgot her mother was still on the line.

"Uh, yes. Sorry mother. Housekeeping is singing." She just couldn't stop staring at the water glistening off of Jane's flawless Mediterranean complexion.

"How revolting. But if none of my perfectly wonderful options seem to please you, I could always have Ian flown in for your dinner this evening. Money is no object when it comes to a promising date."

Jane's singing was now becoming more like screeching, but Maura was loving every minute of it. She came closer to the Jacuzzi and sat down on the edge. Suddenly, her decision was clearer than ever, and she made a final statement to get rid of her mother for good.

"That's nice, mother. But I can handle my own dates. As a matter of fact, I already have one." She hung up before giving her mother time to erupt. If Jane would let her, Maura would be content to stare at her like this all day long, and she was sure her facial expression made that perfectly clear.

Jane felt her blood go cold. Someone was staring at her. Her eyes popped open, just as her voice began to trail off mid-verse.

"_You just leave it all up to me_…."

Maura smiled sweetly at her, congratulating her on the performance.

Jane wasn't sure what to say, so this is what came out, "Don't you just love Prince…"

"More than life itself," Maura replied, staring into Jane's dark eyes. Her look made Jane wonder if she really was talking about Prince.

"Don't you knock?" The brunette asked somewhat defensively. She wasn't exactly comfortable with all this attention while she was floating naked under rapidly diluting bubbles.

Maura was afraid that if she didn't say what she needed to say, she'd never find the courage again. So, she steeled herself and began, "Jane, I have a business proposition for you. I'm going to be in town until Sunday, and I want you to spend the week with me."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. She couldn't believe that Maura had just placed the solution to her problem right within her grasp.

The honey blonde continued, "I will pay you to be at my beck and call."

That part sent shivers down Jane's spine. "Wait…you want me? But Maura, you're a rich, beautiful woman. You could get a million girls free."

Maura's smile faded a little. Apparently Jane didn't get how she felt about her just yet. "I want a professional. I don't need any romantic hassles this week."

Huh, Jane thought, so this really is just business. Her heart sank slightly before she snapped back to life. She was supposed to be doing business too.

Think like Kit.

"So you want six full nights…days too…$4000."

Jane expected Maura to break her poker face, but no such luck. Was $4000 too much? Shit. She was in waaaay over her head.

Maura could feel a devilish smile creep in behind her killer poker face – it was very useful when playing chess matches. She loved negotiating. "Six nights at $300 is $1800, Jane."

"You want days too!" Honestly, this woman… "Okay, okay…$3000?"

"Done."

The pressure of the last few moments coupled with the idea of spending the week with Maura made Jane so happy that she had an involuntary outburst.

"Holy SHIT!" She was giggling when she disappeared under the water, and Maura found herself giggling again along with her new companion.

When Jane didn't resurface immediately, Maura leaned down next to the water to shout, "Jane? Is that a yes?"

Jane popped up covered in suds, narrowly missing Maura's nose. The doctor jumped back just in time to miss Jane spitting bubbles as she replied, sealing the deal.

"Yes!"

_~LT~_

"So I've left some money in an envelope there on the desk for you. You'll need to spend the day shopping for a dress to wear to dinner tonight."

Jane groaned. "I _hate_ shopping…"

Maura turned around to glare at Jane, picking her purse up from the couch.

"Fine," Jane grumbled. "What's the dinner for?"

"We'll be going to dinner with Lieutenant Cavanaugh and Detective Korsak from the precinct to –"

Jane was choking on the ice water she had just picked up from the breakfast table. Great. Perhaps it would be best to put it down until Maura left.

"Jane? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm good. So what am I looking for on this blessed shopping trip?"

Maura decided to let that sarcastic remark lie. "Something elegant."

"Elegant…right. Can I call you Dr. Smartypants?"

"Not if you expect me to answer," Maura replied without turning around to look at her. Those were the types of nicknames she detested.

Jane bit her bottom lip and fidgeted, standing in her bathrobe. Korsak was going to freak when he saw her in a dress for the first time. Was she sure Maura was really worth all this? Then Jane caught sight of Maura checking her hair at the mirror in the foyer, reaching in her bag for a tube of lipstick that she leaned forward to apply. Her blouse underneath her suit jacket left little to the imagination.

Jane felt the temperature rise about twenty degrees. Yep. Still worth it.

Maura pressed her lips together, closing the tube with a snap. She turned toward the door, checking for her key in her purse.

"You know…" Jane began, sidling up beside the blonde, nearly straddling her right leg as she continued, "I would have stayed for $2000."

Maura turned abruptly, desire glinting in her eyes. "I would have paid four. But I've got to go. I'm almost late."

Jane wasn't sure if it was her giddiness at the prospect of the upcoming week, or if these horribly cheesy lines were just here to stay, but her next sentence came out without a warning. "Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice, you're never gonna wanna let me go."

Wow, was that a line from an 80s song? If it wasn't, it should be.

Maura felt her eyes lock with Jane's. She couldn't help but feel that Jane was right, but on Monday, she had to move on with her life. She was needed elsewhere, and Jane's life would go on without her.

"$3000, for six days, and Jane – I will let you go." As Maura closed the door behind her, she hoped that those words didn't sting Jane like they had her. But how could they? To Jane, Maura was probably just another trick.

Jane watched the door close, Maura's last three words echoing in her ears. Jesus, why did they sting so bad? Maybe because it sure sounded like Maura already intended to turn down the job at the BPD. But how could that be? She had been so excited about it last night. Something was up, and Jane had one week to solve her first case and convince this extraordinary woman to stay in Boston.

But first, she had to make a few calls.

Grabbing her phone out of her robe pocket, she bypassed two more missed calls from her Ma to search for Kit in her contacts. Korsak would be next, so that Cavanaugh wouldn't be blindsided when he arrived at the restaurant later. Jane could only hope he would go along with all of this.

Jane realized that Kit probably wasn't awake yet, but this was urgent. After four rings, a voice on the other line screeched, "MA?"

"Nah, Kit. It's me, Rizzoli."

"Jane! Thank God. What the hell happened to you last night?"

"What, Korsak didn't call you?"

"Well, I dunnow…I mean he mighta tried, but I was…I had to party, ya know?"

Jane smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Well listen up: I'm in Maura's hotel suite at the Four Seasons. Her bathroom is bigger than Laurel's!"

"Bullshit!"

"Yeah, and here's the best part – she asked me to stay the week with her."

"Whoa. Jane…are you sure that's a good idea?"

Jane peered through the blinds and down several stories to the street below. She thought she caught a glimpse of the gorgeous doctor disappearing into a cab. "No. I'm not sure at all. But what I do know is that Cavanaugh's right. We have to convince her to stay."

"Okay…I'm sensing some deeper feelings here, but I'll stop twisting your arm. Wish I could do more to help, kid."

"Ah, but here's where you come in…" Jane was sifting through the bills in the envelope. She found a short note that read:

Jane ~

This should take care of the $300 for last night. I've also included more than enough for an elegant dinner ensemble. I look forward to seeing you this evening.

Maura

Jane smiled slightly. She looked forward to seeing Maura too.

"…where do I go to buy nice clothes downtown?"

"In Boston?" Kit snickered, undoubtedly thinking that a lifelong local like Jane should totally know the answer to this question. But, as someone who never ventured much farther than the clearance bin at Macy's, she was a little desperate. Sensing her seriousness, Kit sighed and answered, "Copley Place, baby!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane sauntered down the sunlit sidewalk with a little extra swag in her step. At first she had been hesitant to leave the hotel dressed in this getup yet again, but what choice did she have? Besides, she was kind of enjoying the looks she was getting. The men – and even some women – were definitely checking her out. The totally straight women were glaring at her like she was the most repugnant thing they'd ever laid eyes on, but that was no different than usual. So she just smirked and kept on stepping in her ridiculous stilettos. Jane only became aware of the fact that she was humming something as she approached the towering Copley Place mall. What the hell was that song anyway? She guessed it was probably from one of Ma's old Natalie Cole albums. She must have heard it on the radio recently.

As she watched two women dressed to the nines emerge from the mall through the giant glass doors carrying more bags than they could handle, she said to herself, "Wild women do, indeed…"

This time she got a glare for talking to herself. Great, she thought. Now they think I'm a _crazy_ hooker. But what did it matter? She was really here to find something suitable to wear for her date – er, what was it exactly…an escort? Either way she would be sitting next to Dr. Maura Isles at dinner tonight, and she had to look fabulous. If Korsak was ever going to see her in a dress, she'd better make sure it was a good one.

But as Jane began to pass storefronts in the incredibly upscale mall, she started doubting herself. She hadn't even heard of half of these places. How did Maura possibly expect her to be able to find a nice dress for dinner tonight? Jane tried not to panic. She pulled herself together when she realized that money usually spoke for itself, and money she now had. After a few moments, she happened to notice a designer name that she vaguely remembered her Ma mentioning once, probably dropping a Christmas hint to her father that he'd never be clever enough to take. The foreign name was blazoned above the doorway, and Jane took a deep breath just before stepping inside.

The sound of silence inside had created a vacuum. A tight, white vacuum full of stuffy air and bad perfume. Naturally, Jane observed that the two women working in the boutique appeared to be just as stuffy.

_It's okay, Jane. They've got nothing on you. Just start looking for something Maura will approve of and get the hell out of here._

"May I help you?"

Jane winced as the woman who appeared to be made of ice approached her from the next rack.

"Nope, just checkin things out," Jane murmured without looking up. What was she even looking at? A pants suit? No way. Where were the dresses?

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the Ice Woman continued.

Jeez, were upscale salespeople always this pushy? But then Jane remembered that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, and even if this woman was a bit of a snob, maybe she could actually use her help. So, Jane gave it some thought –what _was_ she looking for? Maura had used the word elegant, but she didn't want to sound more ridiculous than she probably already looked. By now, the tall, stick-figured blonde was glaring at her expectantly.

"Uh, well…I guess something…conservative?"

_Really? You're dressed like a hooker and you decide to use the word "conservative"? _

"Yes…" the Ice Woman responded coldly. Her platinum blonde counterpart giggled quietly from behind the sales counter. Jane looked back down at her sore boot-clad feet and sifted through another rack behind her. She couldn't take it anymore. She could barely breathe in here from the start, but now it suddenly felt like all the walls were closing in and drowning her with their petty judgments. The bright lights were almost blinding. Jane decided she'd just have to pay them some sort of empty compliment to feed their egos and then make her escape. This place was too disgusting to deserve anyone's money. Especially not Maura's.

"You got nice stuff… " Jane tried. On the mannequin beside her, she saw an absolutely stunning black dress that she was almost tempted to try on. "How much is this?"

The Ice Woman crept forward and crossed her arms as she said, "I don't think this would fit you."

_Aw HELL no._ Jane felt the disbelieving, wry smile creeping up that overtakes her when people attempt to cross or insult her. "Is that so?" she said, staring daggers into the woman's soul. "Well, I didn't ask if it would fit, I asked how much it was." Now Jane's arms were crossed in front of her.

The frigid grey eyes never broke contact with Jane's as the Ice Woman replied, "How much is this, Marie?"

Marie spoke like a drone from behind the counter, "It's very expensive."

"It's very expensive," the Ice Woman apparently felt the need to repeat.

Wow. Jane wished more than anything that she could whip out her badge and tear these bitches apart. Well, at least give them a piece of her mind. But, she wasn't even a detective yet. Officers didn't get away with running their mouths as often, especially not to hoity toity rich people with connections. But Jane was sick and tired of having to deal with this shit. Where did they get off assuming she didn't have enough money to buy the whole damn store if she wanted to?

"Look, I got money to spend in here!" Jane managed. Great, now her voice was cracking.

Marie came out from behind the counter to stand next to the Ice Woman. They stood shoulder to shoulder between Jane and the mannequin she had admired moments before. "I don't think we have anything for you. You're obviously in the wrong place. _Please_ leave."

Jane was speechless. She had encountered lots of shitty people in her life, but never before had she been made to feel this insignificant. If she stood up to these bitches, she'd blow her cover. She'd probably be transferred. It was obvious that Cavanaugh cared more about getting Dr. Isles to sign on than he was about making her detective anyway. But still, Jane felt herself turn and leave without a word.

As her heels clacked back down the cold stone floor of the mall, the words, "_You're obviously in the wrong place_" still stung her ears.

_~LT~_

About halfway through her walk back to the Four Seasons, Jane realized that she had returned without anything to wear this evening. What was she going to do? She sure as hell wasn't going back to shop. All she felt like doing was burying her sorry ass underneath Maura's covers and hoping no one would ever find her. But in reality, she'd probably have to get up in a few hours and look through Maura's clothes to see if there was anything she could possibly borrow. If Jane told her what had happened, surely she'd understand…

Nah, she couldn't tell Maura that the heat from a couple of bitches in an overpriced boutique was too much for her to handle.

Just as Jane was contemplating leaving the hotel and moving to Rio, she heard a man's voice call out to her through the lobby.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I help you?"

Not this again. The last thing she needed was one more snooty person in her way today.

"I'm just going to my room," she said without breaking a stride.

"You're a guest here?"

Now Jane was pissed. Obviously this guy also thought she didn't quite fit the description of the clientele. She stopped and slowly turned to face him, her arms crossed defensively, "I'm staying with a friend here."

"And who might that be?"

"Dr. Maura Isles." Surely the name drop would get her somewhere.

As the man eyed her up and down, Jane noticed that the nameplate on his smart suit read: "Hotel Manager Barnard Thompson." Fantastic. She was getting thrown out and she'd probably have to go wallow in Ma's bed instead. Her apartment was too far to walk to from here.

"Ah. Why don't you come with me for a moment, please?"

"UGH! What now?" Jane felt herself having an outburst as Mr. Thompson lead her into his office, but at this point in her horrible day, she just didn't care anymore. If he was going to kick her out, why didn't he just do it instead of going through all this formal shit? She slumped down in the slick leather chair and Mr. Thompson stood erect behind his desk. There was something just vaguely familiar about him, but she was literally too pissed to care at this point.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"What do you want it to be?" Jane snapped, marveling at how easily Kit came right out of her when she was worked up.

"Don't toy with me, young lady."

Young lady? Jesus, he wasn't that old. But his velvet voice was just so memorable. Where had she met him before?

She let him glare for a moment longer before giving in. "Jane. My name is Jane."

"Miss Jane…things that go on in other hotels don't happen at the Four Seasons Boston. Ms. Isles, however, is a very special customer. And we like to think of our special customers as friends. As a customer, we would expect Ms. Isles to sign in any additional guests, but as a friend, we're willing to overlook it. I'm assuming you're a...relative?"

Jane could see that he was expecting her to catch on to something, so she simply nodded, hoping that was what he wanted to hear.

"I thought so," he continued. "And you must be her…"

Shit. This one required an answer. "….sister?" Jane tried. This just reached a whole new level of awkward.

"Of course. Naturally when Ms. Isles leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again. I assume you have no other sisters here?"

Jane shook her head no. This was verging on humiliating.

"Good! Then we understand each other. I would also encourage you to dress a little more appropriately – that will be all," he said as he gestured toward his open door.

That was Jane's last straw. She wasn't going to leave without letting this guy know what she had gone through. "NO! That's not all, you know why? Because that's what I was trying to do. I was trying to buy a dress for dinner tonight, and nobody would help me."

Jane could see his eyes softening, and she felt bad for burdening a stranger with this. As she pulled the cash out of her jacket, she continued, "Not that I expect you to help me, but I have all this money now and nothing to wear."

Jane just stood blinking with an envelope full of cash, and in Mr. Thompson's silence, she suddenly realized what this must look like. The man slowly turned back to his desk to pick up the phone. Now she had really blown it.

"Oh yeah that's great," Jane scoffed. "If you're callin the cops, go right ahead. Tell Detective Korsak I said 'hi'!"

"Women's clothing, please," Mr. Thompson said.

Jane was blinking and absolutely speechless.

"Bridget, hello, this is Barnard Thompson over at the Four Seasons – "

He cut off for a moment and chuckled. Bridget was clearly quite taken with Mr. Thompson.

"Well, thank you, that's flattering. I'd like to ask a favor of you. I'm sending someone over. Her name is Jane. She's a guest – rather she's the sister of a very special guest."

Jane missed the rest of the conversation because it immediately came back to her where they had met before. Nearly two years ago, Mr. Thompson had been working the bar in a very unsavory neighborhood where Jane made her first undercover drug bust. She remembered noting that the man didn't look like he belonged there, and yet he was clearly making the most of his job. He was one of the hardest, most efficient workers she had ever encountered. She hadn't been a bit surprised when he helped them detain the unruly suspect. She had nodded her appreciation and said, "Thanks, I owe you one" as she dragged the handcuffed perp out the door. Mr. Thompson had simply nodded back. Now here he was paying her yet another kindness. Had he recognized her? Or was he really just an all around good guy? There weren't many of those around anymore. Jane admired the fact that this all around good guy had worked his way up in the world; made a way for himself. To Jane, that's what truly made a person rich.

So when Mr. Thompson hung up the phone, Jane held out her hand and said, "Thanks, Barney. I owe you one."

While he was a little thrown by the nickname, he nodded once again.

"You're very welcome, Miss Jane."

_~LT~_

"So, what do you think, Dr. Isles? Think you could get used to practicing here?"

"You have excellent facilities, Detective Korsak. Thank you so much for the tour."

"Oh, my pleasure. I just wish things weren't so out of order in there. I'm sure you'd never allow your lab techs to keep things as disorderly as Pike does. Half the time I don't know how he keeps anything straight in there…"

"Dr. Pike taught a series of guest lectures while I attended BCU. It's truly incredible how much a person can pretend to dedicate themselves to orderliness and still come out with lackluster work. I assure you that though my procedures are certainly less rudimentary, I have dedicated myself to providing accurate results."

"That's what we like to hear," Korsak replied with a smile. "Would you like to grab something for lunch at the café?"

"Certainly, but first may I use your phone? I need to inform my date of the plans for this evening's dinner."

Korsak's eyebrows rose at the word "date". This couldn't mean what he thought it meant…could it? He didn't know the Doctor well enough to inquire further, so he wouldn't even be able to warn Cavanaugh in advance if Jane was in fact coming to dinner.

"Of course. There should be one there at the desk in the lobby you can use."

"Perfect, thank you Detective," Maura smiled at him before turning and entering the lobby. With all the…excitement last night, she had neglected to charge her cell phone. But she couldn't stand not talking to Jane for one more moment. So, she walked up to the front desk and had the secretary dial the Four Seasons. Maura gave the woman on the other line her extension, and as she waited, she propped herself up on the high desk with one elbow, the other hand lingering on her popped hip.

The phone rang in the Presidential Suite and a bathrobe-clad Jane scrambled to the desk to answer it. Her meeting with Bridget had been quite successful, and she was just bursting to talk to Maura. She hoped it was Maura, at least. Who else could possibly be calling?

"Hello?"

"Never, ever pick up the phone!" Maura chided in a light-hearted tone.

Jane caught on and smiled as she replied, "Then why are you callin me?"

"Did you go shopping?"

"Yeah, I got a dress. A cocktail one."

"Perfect. Meet me in the lobby at 7:45 sharp."

Jane liked the demanding side of Maura, but she wasn't about to hang up the phone just yet. "What, you're not coming up to the door?"

Now it was Maura's turn to smile. "This isn't a date. It's business."

Jane's smile faded a little, though she could still detect the jocular tone. "Fine. I'll meet you in the lobby, but only 'cause you're paying me to."

God, Maura just couldn't get enough of that beautifully raspy voice. "Well thank you very, very much Jane. See you soon."

"Bye." Wow, Jane thought. She was almost a little disgusted by how girly her tone had gotten just then.

Maura had just handed the receiver back to the receptionist when her mouth curved into a devilish smile as an idea popped into her head. "Get her back for me," Maura instructed. The receptionist looked dumbfounded, and Maura realized she'd have to instruct her how to get Jane back on the line. But once she did, it would be worth it.

A young uniformed officer walked up behind Maura, clearing his throat. "Uh, Dr. Isles? Detective Korsak wanted me to tell you he'd be waiting for you down at the café when you're ready."

"Yes, thank you. Tell him I'm in the middle of a very important phone call."

The young officer scampered off and the receptionist handed Maura the receiver once again.

"'Lo?"

Maura sensed the slight annoyance in Jane's voice. "I told you not to pick up the phone!" She could barely help laughing at her own cleverness.

Jane was eating this up. Maura was beyond adorable. "Then stop callin' me!" she replied with a chuckle. Maura was laughing too just before she reached over the desk to hang the receiver up herself.

Jane stood staring at the phone, shaking her head in disbelief for a few moments before stalking off to the bathroom and devising a plan for zipping herself into this doozie of a dress.

_~LT~_

Maura stepped into the hotel lobby at 7:53. After leaving the precinct late that afternoon, she had done a little shopping of her own. But it hadn't been her normal shopping trip. Maura had been through the works – a new gold Dior dress, Louboutin shoes, fresh makeup, and even a quick manicure for good measure as they fluffed her hair to perfection at the mall salon. She was giving in to this incessant desire to impress Jane. She surmised that her pituitary gland would continue working overtime if she spent any more time thinking about what Jane might look like when she finally saw her. When she noticed the time on the lobby clock, she mentally cursed herself for tacking the word "sharp" onto 7:45. And yet, Jane was nowhere to be found.

Mr. Thompson approached the puzzled doctor and said, "Ms. Isles?"

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you from your sister."

Now Maura was even more puzzled. Her brow furrowed as she answered, "I'm sorry, who left a message for me?"

"Your sister. The young lady staying with you in your room, ma'am."

"Oh." Maura wondered why this man – the hotel manager? – seemed to be completely oblivious of who Jane actually was. But when she looked closely into his eyes, she saw that he caught her drift. "Well, Mr. Thompson, is it? I think we both know that she's not my sister. The reason I know that is I'm an only child. But anyone could postulate that Jane is certainly not genetically connected to me with simple observations made by the naked eye."

Mr. Thompson stood practically un-phased, but he noted for the tenth time this week that he was grossly underpaid. "Yes, well…the message is she's waiting for you in the lounge."

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson," Maura said sincerely, almost as an apology for his trouble. But as she started to walk in the direction of the lounge, she heard him add something.

"Intriguing young lady, Miss Jane is," he had said.

Maura had stopped only briefly to smile, repeating the adjective to herself as she made her way toward the sounds of soft piano music that played in the lounge. When she reached the entryway, she looked around for Jane, her heart beating well above its normal rate. Someone at the bar with her back facing Maura matched Jane's hair color and skin tone, but Maura turned away when she realized this gorgeous woman was dressed too elegantly to be –

Jane could sense that someone was staring. And this time it was different than the three men that had approached her so far and asked to buy her a drink. She'd have to have a word with her date about her tardiness. But Jane's gaze drifted behind her to locate the source of heat making contact with her bare back.

It didn't take her long to find it.

Dr. Maura Isles was an absolute vision in her strapless, shiny gold dress with the sweetheart neckline. Even from across the room, Jane was slain by Maura's black stilettos and matching black nail polish that added the perfect amount of edginess to the ensemble. When the doctor turned to face her and flashed a killer smile, her smoky eyes nearly knocked Jane to the floor.

Maura had turned when she remembered that elegance had been all she asked of Jane for the evening, and she had certainly delivered. Even in a fairly simple black halter dress, she was….for once the doctor found herself at a loss for words. All Maura could think about as Jane wobbled on her heels toward her was how desperately her fingers yearned to make contact with the exposed skin on her back where the dress dipped dangerously low.

"You're late," Jane said with a small smile when she reached her date's side.

"You're stunning." There was the word Maura was looking for. The tips of her fingers ghosted across Jane's back, willing her to come closer.

That sensation took Jane's breath away. When she could speak, she answered, "You're forgiven."

Maura couldn't wait to take this beautiful woman out. She offered Jane her hand and said, "Shall we go to dinner?"

Jane accepted her hand and the pair emerged from the lounge, beaming as they made their way through the lobby and out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm not saying that there's a little influence from the Notebook in here – or even Pride and Prejudice, but there might be ;) If you haven't already guessed, I'm a movie person. There should also finally be some more…action in here for y'all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

As they walked through the door of the restaurant that Jane couldn't pronounce the name of if she tried, she thought she might hyperventilate. This wasn't just a fancy place. This was like black-tie-white-gown-fork-on-the-left-absolutely-n o-ketchup-ever-compliments-to-the-chef kind of place.

Help.

"Stop fidgeting," Maura said to her for the second time in 24 hours. Her sideways glance with a smile meant to comfort her was all Jane had to go on. If only Maura knew that she was about to go to through an entire seven-course meal undercover with her boss and her colleague, both of whom had never, ever seen her in a dress. If Maura had been in her four-inch heeled shoes, she would have been fidgeting too. But when Jane looked down, she saw that Maura's shoes were at least five inches.

_Really?_ At least they made her ass look killer.

And just when she was sufficiently flushed from that little observation, Jane looked up and noticed Korsak and Cavanaugh with their jaws on the table they were seated at. Jane rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Here we go…"

When the women approached the table, the men made a valiant effort to be polite and rise on their arrival, but Korsak had stumbled on the leg of the chair, nearly spilling the glass of water in front of him. Cavanaugh reached out to steady him but in doing so he reached in front of a passing waiter in white coattails. How he didn't end up wearing that strange looking soup, Jane would never know.

Somehow, they recovered in time to take Maura's outstretched hand into two firm handshakes. "Dr. Isles, so good to see you again," Cavanaugh said.

"I hope you got to rest up from our long, boring tour today," Korsak added.

"No trouble at all, I quite enjoyed the tour. Detective Korsak, Lieutenant Cavanaugh, this is Jane. She's a friend of mine." Maura noted that it was a little odd that she couldn't offer them her friend's last name, but somehow neither of the men seemed phased.

They stepped forward to shake Jane's hand as well, and Korsak made a real show out of giving Jane the up and down look. She quickly put a vice grip on his hand.

"Oooh! You sure have a strong handshake there, Jane," he said, cursing her with his eyes.

"So I've been told, sir," Jane said with just a tad bit of spite. These two were really going to get it later.

Cavanaugh had come around the table to pull Maura's chair out for her, but just as he did, Maura said, "If you'll all excuse me a moment, I'm going to the ladies room."

"Oh, yes, of course," Cavanaugh said in some overly polite voice she never knew he was capable of. As soon as Maura was out of earshot, Korsak let out a wolf whistle at Jane and the men began to cut up with snorts of laughter.

"_Really?!_" Jane exclaimed above the roar. "You two goons are the ones that got me into this mess and now you're laughing your asses off at me? Well that's just great. Thanks fellas."

"Janie," Korsak choked down his last few chuckles and wiped a tear from his eye with his napkin as he continued, "We're sorry. You look great. It's just we've uh…never seen you this dolled up, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah. So how did it go today? Does she seem interested in the job?"

Korsak looked at Cavanaugh, handing the baton off to him. "She seemed very thrilled with the prospects, and she's even smarter than we thought, Jane."

"Prettier too," Korsak added. Jane fidgeted in her chair.

"She blew Pike out of the water down there today. Practically solved our current case for us just by pointing out a minor detail he hadn't noticed."

Korsak scoffed, "You should have seen the look on his face."

Jane wouldn't be surprised if she was beaming. Her reverie was broken when Cavanaugh locked eyes wit her and said, "We can't afford let this one get away, Jane."

"I know," she replied reverently. She knew better than either of them ever would.

Just then, Jane felt a soft hand on her exposed shoulder. She shivered at Maura's gentle touch as the honey blonde settled back in her chair. Jane was grateful for the red wine in front of her.

_~LT~_

When the first course came and it wasn't salad, Jane started to panic. Ma had always taught her that the salad came first, and she always had to eat it no matter how much she hated it.

The guys had been making small talk with Maura when Jane whispered to her female counterpart, "When does the salad come?"

Maura smiled slightly at Jane's ignorance and whispered back, "The salad comes at the end of the meal."

What the hell kind of meal was this? Jane cursed under her breath. "But that's the fork I knew!"

Maura looked a little confused this time, and Jane realized she must look like a huge idiot. It was probably second nature to Maura to eat like this. Jane decided to keep quiet and attempt to hold her own. But when she attempted to dive in to the first course, she noticed the…food looked a little odd. A waiter came by to refill her wine glass, and Jane said without thinking, "Who ordered this?" She was gesturing to the tiny plate in front of her that was holding round shells of some sort.

"The lady did, Miss," he answered, nodding toward Maura.

Jane looked at Maura expectantly, but the blonde answered simply, "It's escargot – a delicacy in French cuisine."

"You mean _snails_?!" Jane cried as Korsak was slurping one down across the table. Jane winced and gave him the most disapproving look she could muster.

"Well, yes," Maura answered. By now, Jane could tell by her tone that Maura was headed straight for geek mode. "Helix pomatia, to be exact. Not all species of land snail are actually suitable for human consumption. Numerous archaeological findings in the Mediterranean regions suggest that people have been consuming snails for thousands of years. The Romans were particularly fond of them. You should really try one, Jane."

The young officer came to the sinking realization that she was incapable of saying no to those eyes. She looked back to her plate in dejection, her hand quivering as she picked up the tongs that you were apparently supposed to dismember the little guys with. Korsak began to talk again, and Jane was grateful that the table's attention would be distracted from her feeble attempt.

"Well Dr. Isles, there was one person I didn't get to introduce you to today that I just can't wait for you to meet," the detective said.

"Please, call me Maura. And who might that be, Detective Korsak?"

"She's the best young prospect we have for the open position in the bullpen – almost as sharp as you. Her name is Officer Rizzoli."

And that's when Jane's heart leapt into her throat, causing the tongs to slip and her snail to go flying through the air behind her. All eyes were on Jane, who felt a desperate need to break the silence. "Slippery little suckers…" she said sheepishly.

Maura covered her mouth, looking down and stifling a laugh as Korsak shook his head and Cavanaugh rested his head in his hands. Jane decided it was worth it just to see Maura smile.

A voice came from behind their table, and Jane turned to see the elderly waiter who reassured her, "It happens all the time!" She smiled and turned back, mortified that he was cleaning bits of snail from the floor because of her. At least now she didn't have to eat it. The plates from the appetizer course were already being cleared.

Maura had certainly been amused by Jane's antics, but she was eager to hear more about the mysterious Officer Rizzoli.

"Officer Rizzoli certainly sounds like someone I would enjoy working with," Maura said. "How long has she been at the precinct?"

"Oh hell, that girl has been hanging around since she was real young. She always knew she wanted to be on the force. I kinda took her under my wing, and once she made it through training at the Academy after high school, she told me she wouldn't stop until she made detective. You won't find a more ambitious, dedicated young woman anywhere."

Maura's eyes were glowing and Jane was sweating bullets. Why the hell was he doing this to her? Her poker face was good, but sheesh…this was torture.

"Wow – impressive!" Maura said with a smile. "So what do you think, Lieutenant? Is Officer Rizzoli the one for the job?"

Cavanaugh turned back and delivered his answer to Jane. "I certainly have my eye on her."

Korsak realized he might have said too much. "Well, regardless of the decision, I'll have to introduce you. You two are just about the same age, and I'm sure she could help you get used to things around here if you end up getting along."

"I'd like that very much," Maura said with the same twinkle in her eye.

_So would I._ Jane didn't realize she had been staring at Maura throughout that entire conversation until the honey blonde turned and winked at her as if to say she hadn't forgotten about her.

Jane made her way through the rest of the meal as carefully as possible. Maura and the guys had swapped stories from their college years and Jane had listened politely, admiring the sound of the other woman's voice. The conversation was finally at a lull when the dessert wine was served.

Korsak interrupted the clanking spoons to ask the million-dollar question. "So, Maura – what do you think? Could you see yourself living in good 'ol Boston again?"

"Our offer stands as long as you're willing to consider us," Cavanaugh added.

Maura's smile was sad as she was clearly under pressure. Jane frowned when she realized that Maura was seriously in conflict about her decision.

Finally the Doctor answered, "I promise to let you know my decision by the end of the week."

Korsak could sense the heavy mood, and he said in his best mobster voice, "Ah, the Doc plays hardball, eh?" When no one laughed, he pulled his napkin off his lap and feigned a cough.

Maura slipped into hostess mode, channeling her mother as she said, "Well, it was lovely having dinner with you both. I look forward to the rest of our week." She stood and Jane dropped her dessert spoon, wiping the chocolate residue from her mouth with the back of her hand before she had time to think the better of it. She followed the Maura's lead, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"The pleasure is all ours, Dr. Isles. We look forward to seeing you again as well," Cavanaugh said in his sweet tone again. Jane wondered if he had made a list of polite phrases to practice in his bathroom mirror.

The men made their way around the table and shook her hand again. Korsak shook Jane's hand again as well, forcing his boss to do the same. "Wonderful to meet you Riz – er, I mean Jane."

Jane had barely noticed the blunder, because when Cavanaugh shook her hand and exited the restaurant, he had left a slip of paper in her hand. While Maura was on the phone in the lobby, Jane snuck a peek at the note. It read:

Sink this deal, Rizzoli or else I'm giving your promotion to someone who can handle it.

_~LT~_

Jane had spent almost the entire limo ride back to the Four Seasons seething. How dare Cavanaugh try to pin her fate on this one totally sketchy deal. Where the fuck did he get off trying to dictate her life like this? What's more, she was pretty pissed at how he was just treating Maura as something to be won. At least Korsak was making genuine attempts to make Maura feel welcome. That was the thing about Korsak – even though he loved animals more than anything, he still treated people as they deserved to be treated. Like people. Cavanaugh was just a dick who only cared about himself. She wasn't sure she was ready to serve under his command. But hey, maybe she wouldn't have to worry about it after all.

The couple of glances she had stolen at Maura in the car had revealed that Jane wasn't the only one deep in thought. By the time they got back up to the suite, Jane had composed herself, wanting more than anything to find out what was up with Maura. They had retired to the balcony, removing only their stilettos. Jane was perched on the railing, while Maura sat in a patio chair, her demeanor still indicating that she was both bewildered and exhausted.

"So…" Jane was attempting to break the ice. " You didn't say much in the car. Thinking about dinner? I know I was a giant klutz. Sorry about that, Maur."

Maura managed a smile. "Oh Jane, you were perfect. Don't get down on yourself. I'm just…tired, I suppose. Long day."

_Ah,_ Jane thought. _She doesn't think I can handle business talk._ _Maybe I need to wake her up a bit._ "Well, it's obvious how much they want you," Jane said.

Maura's eyes opened and her head snapped up in alert. "Excuse me?"

_There we go. _"Whoa, back up Maur. Point is, I think they liked you a lot, and I could tell that you and Detective Korsak really hit it off – you know, as potential colleagues."

Maura felt herself nod. She was relieved that there wasn't any heavy sexual tension at dinner that she hadn't picked up on. Her inner conflict was alleviated for the second time that night as she allowed her thoughts to drift back to Officer Rizzoli. With a wistful and curious gleam in her eye, she responded, "Yes, I do like Detective Korsak quite a lot. He's a very sweet man with a wealth of experience in his field. I was already aware of that from my research and my first visit today. But you know something Jane? I just can't seem to stop thinking about that Officer Rizzoli."

At the mention of her last name, Jane lost her grip on the stone railing and flailed to catch her balance. Maura gasped and jumped up, prepared to come to her aid just as Jane steadied herself and restored her grip.

"Oh my God, Jane! Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah…yeah yeah totally fine. Just uh, lost my – So what about this Officer What's-Her-Nuts?"

Maura removed her hand from where it had been clutching near her heart and smoothed her skirt. As she answered, she reclaimed her seat. "Officer Rizzoli, Jane. She sounds…just incredible."

"Mm, yes, I'm sure she is…sounds pretty hot if you ask me." Jane said. She really, really hated talking herself up, but if this kept Maura around, so be it. But that didn't make her any more comfortable at the moment. Her heart must have been beating 100 miles per hour.

Maura was giggling. "Jane, it would be absolutely impossible for us to determine anything about her physical appearance from the description Detective Korsak gave…" Maura paused to look out over the railing and then snapped back almost immediately to look at Jane as she continued, "But what if she _is_ physically attractive as well as talented and ambitious? Honestly, Jane I don't know if I'd be able to do my job well with someone like that around. And yet…I keep getting this strange feeling of comfort when I think of her. Like I somehow already know her – but obviously that's impossible."

Jane had been watching Maura in her dreamlike state, thinking that out above the city lights, she was the most beautiful thing she would ever see. "Nothing's impossible, Maura," she heard herself say.

"Yes, some people believe that I suppose. Anyway, the point isn't whether I like them or not. I never let myself get emotionally involved in business. I have to decide whether or not this is the best move for my career."

Jane decided she had said enough for the night, and it might be best to change the subject. "I know," she started, letting herself shift into creative mode. "Kit's always telling me, 'Don't get emotional when you turn tricks' – that's why no kissing. Too personal. Like what you're saying: Stay numb, don't get involved. When I'm with someone, I'm like a robot. I just do it."

Even though Maura knew this was all part of Jane's job, something about that last statement was a little off-putting. She gave Jane a slightly disapproving look and wondered if that's all last night had meant to her.

Jane caught on. "I mean…except with you!" _Shit. When are you going to stop letting Kit possess you and start being yourself?_

Maura gave an approving nod and said, "Oh, of course not with me…" They were both smiling now. Perhaps Jane was just trying to sound impressive. But then again, how could she really afford to emotionally invest herself in this business?

Jane wanted to find a way out of Awkwardville and spend some time having fun with Maura. So, she decided it was time for a proposal. "Hey, tell ya what?" Jane had hopped off the rail and walked toward the honey blonde in the chair who had just lifted her head to give Jane her attention. "Let's watch old movies all night long and veg out in front of the TV!"

"Veg out?" Maura wondered what vegetables could possibly have to do with a night spent in front of the television.

"Yeah, it's an expression, Maur. You know, be still like vegetables; lay like broccoli." Maura still looked totally lost, and Jane couldn't blame her. It had been a pretty weird explanation. "Anyway, my Ma and I used to do it all the time. So what do you say, Doc?"

There was Maura's sad smile again. She wanted to let herself relax and be with Jane tonight, but she just couldn't forget the huge, life-changing decision that had to be made. If she made the wrong one, would her life be filled with this deep, hollow feeling forever?

Maura stood and looked down at the gorgeous brunette as she answered, "I'll tell you what, I have some work to do tonight, but we'll do 'broccoli' tomorrow, okay?"

She touched her index finger lightly to Jane's cheek before barely cupping her chin and walking away.

Jane couldn't help but feel rejected, but she still wanted to make sure Maura was okay. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs for a while." Maura was slipping back into her heels and grabbing her key. Without another word, she was gone.

Jane decided to do what she always did when she felt completely alone. She went to the bar, grabbed a cold beer, and settled in to the couch. She wondered if she'd spend the rest of her life drinking away the loneliness - the relentless deep and hollow feeling.

_~LT~_

"Did you say marriage license?"

Jane could swear she heard Maura's voice. Why was she asking her about marriage? But Jane wasn't alarmed. She was happy – perfectly and incandescently happy. Suddenly they were standing at Fenway park over the pitcher's mound, and Maura was staring back into her eyes expectantly. The words came out of Jane's mouth involuntarily as if they were the most natural words she'd ever spoken.

"I do." There was Maura's beautiful smile. But suddenly there was a splash of water on her arm, and then everything went dark. Was it raining?

That's when Jane realized that her dream wedding was in fact just a dream, and the water she felt was actually just the rest of her beer dribbling all over her arm.

_Great._ As she surveyed the damage and brushed off the spatter, the glow of the TV was barely visible through her tired eyes. That's when she realized that the voice she heard hadn't belonged to Maura – it was Audrey Hepburn. Jane had left it tuned in to Turner Classic Movies when she didn't find any interesting games on. She vaguely remembered watching this movie once with Ma, but she didn't remember what it was about. She thought maybe Cary Grant was in it, but it didn't matter now. The credits were rolling and Maura was still gone.

Jane let out a heavy sigh and got up off the couch to stretch. She should probably just put on her PJs and call it a night. Maura obviously didn't feel like spending time with her.

Standing in the bedroom, Jane realized she didn't really have anything to wear to bed. She moseyed over to the closet and took a peek at Maura's selection. Jesus. How did one woman own this many clothes? And this was just to last her a week. Maura would laugh if she saw the contents of Jane's closet.

She sifted through until she found a black negligee hanging in the back. This would have to do. She peeled the dress off and threw it over a chair. Slipping on the negligee, she realized that it was only going to reach about mid-thigh on her if that. Staring in the full-length mirror next to the closet, she scoffed at the sight. The silky garment was barely covering her ass. Jane shook her head and grabbed the white fuzzy bathrobe again. Securing it loosely around her middle, she turned around to look at the empty bed. She wasn't ready to face it quite yet, so she went back toward the bar for a nightcap. But in the middle of the main room, she stopped mid-stride as something caught her eye.

The baby grand piano had always been there, but Jane had never really seen it until now. She approached the beautiful instrument slowly, running her long, thin fingers over the keys. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually felt the urge to play, but something had just overcome her; stopped her in her tracks. The feeling continued to envelop her, washing over her like a flame as she took her seat on the bench. She closed her eyes, and suddenly her fingers were in position. Then, after nearly fifteen years, Jane began to play.

_~LT~_

Maura took a pull from her third glass of wine, finishing it off.

"Could I get you anymore, Miss Isles?" the bartender inquired.

"No thank you, I'm almost finished here."

"Of course, Miss."

The Doctor was chewing nervously on the end of her pen. Every time she tried to put it down on the hotel stationary, she froze. Different permutations of "Dear Ian, As much as I'd really love to help you…" or, "Ian, Our time together at BCU was lovely, but…" rolled on a loop through her clouded brain.

She sighed and placed her forehead in her hand. She could feel her furrowed brow and made a mental note about age lines. What was wrong with her? She knew that she wanted to stay here and be a Medical Examiner in Boston. Even after the first day she knew this was where she belonged, but why couldn't she make it official? What was holding her back?

Then she thought of Jane. She wasn't being fair to her, leaving her in the dark about all of this; employing her and then expecting her to keep her distance. Maura wanted to tell her about everything, but she'd have to find the right time. Right now, she just needed to be there for her new…friend in general. It had been terribly rude of her to leave Jane alone in the suite.

Maura may have told herself that she was tossing the stationary and returning to her room to be polite, but really there was something drawing her back. A force that she couldn't quite explain – and Maura wasn't used to not having an answer.

She was completely thrown when she exited the elevator and stepped into the private hallway. _Was that_ -

Someone was playing the piano in the suite. Maura slid the card key into the door and turned the handle, completely unsure of what to expect, but desperate to find out.

_~LT~_

Jane had never played this passionately in her life. Her Nonna had taught her the basics long ago, but Jane had been a prodigy. Music was something that came naturally to her. She rarely had to practice to achieve proficiency in each of her lessons, and it wasn't long before she was playing famous pieces with multiple movements in her recitals. Nonna had been moved to tears the time that Jane had played the first piece she composed herself. That was the piece she was playing now, and she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to.

That's when she felt a presence beside her. Jane jumped and stopped playing abruptly when she finally noticed Maura standing there watching.

"I didn't know you played," the Doctor said with a wry smile, her adoration filling up the still air around them.

Jane looked down at the keys abashedly and husked, "I only play for strangers." Now she was looking back at Maura. God, she was just so breathtakingly beautiful. She had to turn away for fear that she might start crying – something that Jane Rizzoli just didn't do. She tensed only slightly when she felt a soft pair of hands atop her shoulders. Maura's lips pressed gently against her neck, and pull away only for a moment as the woman behind her whispered, "Don't stop."

Jane was breathless. She doubted she could have played to save her life, so instead she turned and answered, "Do people always do what you tell them to?"

There they were, locked in a touch-free embrace. Hazel melded with chocolate, and Maura's heat was ever closer to Jane and her fluttering heart with each passing second. Or were they minutes? Hours? Who could tell? But Jane was suddenly aware that she had been backed against the piano when the keys clanged just behind her. If she didn't back up further, Maura was going to kiss her, and for some reason that thought was utterly terrifying.

All Maura wanted was to kiss her. To finally become one with the woman she had fallen so hard for, and Jane was still playing hard to get. What more did she want? She had given her a place to stay. New clothes – she had even given Jane her friendship – but apparently as kiss was still too much to ask. In her anger, Maura felt herself undo the tie on Jane's robe, running her hands over the hooker's silk-clad hips as if she were her possession. Out of nowhere, Maura jolted into action, her dominant hand gripping Jane's upper thigh, her other hand just below the woman's other knee. Maura had just successfully lifted and set Jane atop the baby grand, and she didn't intend to stop there.

At this point, Jane was so turned on that Maura's surprising strength didn't even phase her. She looked deep into Maura's eyes and answering her own question, she whispered, "I guess so."

When Maura tried once again to kiss Jane only to be met with rejection, she decided to take control. If Jane didn't want to be kissed – so be it. But she was going to receive Maura's love one way or another.

The young officer felt more like a hooker than she ever had as Maura laid her out across the slick black surface. She wanted nothing more than to be taken wholly and completely by Dr. Isles. She surrendered her body to her unlike she had ever done for any prior lover. The open hand that slid from the valley between her breasts, over her ribcage, down her tightly arched abs, and into her aching core left a trail of pure ecstasy behind. Maura was pumping hard, steady, and appropriately in rhythm, but Jane could hardly fathom how deep she was. In this moment, she existed purely for Maura's pleasure, and she could want for nothing else in this world. Keys were still clanking out discordant melodies, barely muffling Jane's desperate sighs. Beneath her tightly closed eyes, just as the heat was about to engulf her, Jane recalled the last long look in Maura's eyes. Fear had been masquerading with anger – but only Maura knew that losing Jane was the only thing she feared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys – thanks so much for continuing to follow my story! It really means a lot to me. I know some of you have complained about the gap between updates, so I'll just apologize and say that family life at home this summer has been hell lately. My paranoid mother always wants to know what I'm doing on my computer -_- But, praise Liza, I'm moving out in two weeks and I'll try to do much better. Also, some of you are really in the camp of "poor Maura," but don't forget about Jane! This is her dream on the line here. She's only known Maura for like three days. If you stick around, I imagine it'll all work itself out ;)**

Chapter 7

"Wake up, time to shop!"

This time Jane knew it wasn't Audrey Hepburn. The light from the window next to the bed was streaming onto her face and her dull headache got worse by the second as Maura continued her rousing instructions.

"Now, if you have any trouble using the credit card I'm leaving here on the night stand for you, have them call the hotel for confirmation."

"Ugh…more shopping?" Jane pouted groggily. The young officer didn't like to hear any words before 8 am, but "shopping" was more than she could handle at such an early hour.

"Yes Jane. There are plenty more outings to come that will require you to be dressed elegantly. I'm surprised you didn't buy more than one dress yesterday."

Now Jane was embarrassed as the humiliating experience from the shop the day before flooded back to her. It sounded like seven-year-old Jane Rizzoli talking and pretending not to cry after a confrontation with the "pretty girls" when she said to Maura, "Yeah, well…they were mean to me."

Maura ceased her flitting about the room like a chipper morning bird and stopped in her tracks. Jane could swear she heard squeaking wheels on the pavement.

Maura pivoted in her high heels to face the object of her affections and she could feel her face growing warmer. If she hadn't been so angry, she would have taken the time to reason through the scientific causes for her reaction to bring herself back down. But she was, in fact, more angry than she could ever remember being. All that Maura could manage to do was repeat Jane's final phrase.

Jane watched Maura's eyes became slits as the honey blonde uttered in disgust, "…_Mean _to you?"

It was all over. Jane was turned on to the max, and she hadn't even had coffee yet.

_~LT~_

Jane and Maura walked hand and hand back down the same route Jane had taken the day before, only this time the undercover cop's tube top was concealed by one of Maura's looser fitting white blouses. Still, one could only do so much to downplay stiletto pleather hooker boots.

Jane could feel herself sweating bullets, but not because of her state of dress. She adored the sensation of holding Maura's hand – in fact it brought her exactly the state of wholeness she had always hoped for. She was just worried at the moment that someone might recognize her without her wig. If anyone even said her full name out loud, this would all be over.

"People are looking at me…" Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Because you're gorgeous, Jane. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

Jane stumbled a bit, and much to her dismay, Maura's look changed from adoration to concern. Having ruined the moment, Jane simply reverted back to complaining.

"But Mauraaaaa…. I don't want to go shopping! The ladies in the stores here aren't nice to me." Jane heard what she sounded like and pretty much accepted the fact that today, she had downgraded about twenty-five years.

"Stores aren't nice to people, they're nice to credit cards." Maura was enjoying Jane's pitiful act a little too much. "Besides," she continued, a playful gleam in her eye, "You've never been shopping with me…" Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze and winked at her.

That was enough to shut Jane up. She could only stand there dumbfounded imagining what helping Maura with a zipper might entail when the Doctor began to give out orders again.

"Okay, stop fidgeting! Get rid of your gum." Maura gestured toward a nearby trashcan, but sophomoric Jane came back with launching her gum in a spitball past three Red Hat Society ladies and a postman to the other side of the sidewalk and smiling proudly down at her companion.

Maura wanted to scold her, but instead she felt herself smile and she closed her eyes, holding in her laughter. "I don't believe you did that."

Jane was still smirking when the crossed the threshold of the shop Maura led her to.

The guising hooker hung behind and Maura approached the shop owner as if they were old friends. From the back, Jane could see that he was a balding man of medium height and build, dressed in a suit that appeared to be strangling him.

_This should be fun._

"Mr. Hollister, how nice to see you again!" Maura said in her professionally polite tone.

"Doctor Isles, always a pleasure! What can we do for you today?"

Maura began her introduction by placing her hand at the small of Jane's back and pulling her toward the store manager. "This is my dear friend Jane. Do you have anything in this store that's as beautiful as she is?"

Jane felt Mr. Hollister fighting a losing battle to not openly stare at her, and this time she opted to bat her eyelashes rather than pull a "what's he lookin at."

"Oh yes…" Mr. Hollister answered with a slight tremor apparent in his voice.

Maura frowned slightly, and Mr. Hollister made a quick recovery.

"…er, Oh no!"

Jane smirked again. This guy was a real sucker.

"Oh no…no no…" Hollister continued. "I'm saying we have many things as beautiful as she…would want them to be! That's the point I was getting at, and I think we can all agree – "

"Perfect," Maura said, apparently satisfied by his answer. Then she began to outline her demands. "We're going to need a few more people to help us out today because we'll be spending an obscene amount of money. Do I make myself clear?"

Jane felt her jaw go slack at Maura's blatant use of her power as a means to an end. She noted that if she still possessed the power to move her own arm, she could have easily knocked Mr. Hollister over with a feather. Jane watched as Maura's commanding gaze shifted to lock with her own.

"Today is all about Jane," Maura said.

The two women stood there smiling at each other like no one else was there. That might as well have been the case, because Mr. Hollister wasted no time in calling his professional shopping team together to throw Jane a regular shopping spectacular.

As she stood there and took in the flawless couture-loving doctor who for some strange reason had taken a shine to her, she felt something change deep within her. It would be ludicrous for someone to expect Jane to suddenly become a shopping-crazed fiend, but somehow, in that moment she convinced herself to make the most out of this day. No one – not even her own mother – had ever devoted so much time and effort to make Jane feel special. Yes, Maura needed an escort to keep up her level of professionalism, but she didn't have to go to all of this trouble. She didn't have to call Jane gorgeous. She didn't have to look at her like _this_.

Jane was just worrying she'd have to say something when Mr. Hollister came swiftly back to Maura's side.

"Exactly how obscene an amount were you talking? Profane, or really offensive?" he asked in a cautious tone.

Maura smirked and answered him, her eyes still locked on Jane. "_Really_ offensive."

Jane melted into a puddle and Mr. Hollister nearly did the same, touching the Doctor's arm as he whispered, "I love you so much, Maura!"

_~LT~_

The rest of the morning had been a blur of people, price tags, and fabric. Of course, Maura continually insisted that Jane not look at the price tags, but Jane just couldn't fathom that some people could afford to buy a $400 blouse with matching $800 shoes. Who lived like this?

Apparently Dr. Maura Isles did, because she had remained cheery the entire time, relishing seeing her extremely uncomfortable employee model couture. When Jane walked out of a fitting room in a particularly ridiculous looking white suit, the young officer reminded herself for the second time that week that everything was pretty much worth all the trouble just to see Maura smile.

At first, the Doctor had assisted her with some zippers – causing Jane's senses to be on high alert – and stayed pretty close by to give her opinion on each piece, but after Jane got the hang of the process and began to bond a little with Hollister, Maura had stepped away, glued to her phone. Jane realized that this must be keeping Maura from her commitments at the precinct, and suddenly it dawned on her that she was lying down on her own job. Thankfully, Maura walked closer to check on her a few moments later.

"Jane, I just realized it's lunch time. You must be starving."

"Nah it's okay Maur, I was just –"

"Mr. Hollister?" Maura's down to business tone always shut Jane up.

"Yes, Miss Isles?"

"Could you ask one of the girls to order Jane some lunch? I'm sure she's famished. She's not exactly used to shopping sprees."

"Of course! What could I order for you, Miss? Perhaps a gourmet pizza from down the street?"

"Sure, yeah, that's great." Jane dismissed Hollister and turned back to Maura. "Hey Maura, you looked awful busy over there. I'm probably keeping you from all kinds of stuff down at the precinct, so you should just go. I think I can handle this."

"Thank you, Jane, but I was able to rearrange my morning to be here with you. Now that I see you're receiving the proper attention, I'll head down to the precinct – you have my card."

With that, Maura stepped toward Jane and practically over the top of the woman hemming Jane's skirt just below her to place a kiss on the tall brunette's cheek. She lingered for just a few moments to whisper softly in Jane's ear, "I'll see you tonight – you look absolutely beautiful."

Jane was frozen next to Mr. Hollister who had just returned from his phone call. Both of them watched in awe as the Doctor disappeared through the door and down the street, her honey blonde curls bouncing behind her and the tight black skirt leaving little to the imagination.

Once Maura was out of sight, Jane turned and noticed Mr. Hollister staring. In an attempt to cover her growl, she cleared her throat at him. He jumped and mumbled something about getting her another outfit to try on as he scampered off through the racks. Jane laughed and shook her head. If she could find a way to keep Maura around, she'd be the luckiest woman alive.

_~LT~_

Maura had barely made it out of the shop when her phone rang.

"Maura darling! Have I caught you at lunch?"

Maura closed her eyes and held in her heavy sigh. "Well, not exactly mother. I was detained this morning and I'm just now able to go in to the precinct. Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh good! You haven't gone in yet?"

"…No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

And then Maura saw her. On the park bench just down the block near the front of the station, Constance Isles sat waiting for her daughter to pass by. Maura didn't even have time to make a disgusted face, because Constance had long since spotted her as well, waving her toward the bench wildly. Maura hung up her phone and kept walking, but there might as well have been lead in her shoes.

Constance was putting her phone away in her purse as Maura approached the bench. Her mother smiled warmly, but her sickly sweet tone suggested an ulterior motive – as always.

"Maura!"

"Mother…what a _pleasant_ surprise." The Doctor took her seat leaving a safety buffer between them on the bench.

"Isn't it, though? Your father absolutely hates it when I surprise him at work, but I thought surely you wouldn't be so sour."

"Aren't you usually working at this hour as well?"

"Oh, I suppose I probably should be, but what good is being the boss if you can't pay someone to work for you every once in a while? Besides, my daughter needs me!"

"…I do?"

"Oh don't be silly, Maura! We have to celebrate your decision to move to Africa to help Ian!"

"Excuse me? Mother where are you getting your information from?"

"Well good heavens, Maura don't give me the third degree. I spoke to Ian yesterday long distance and he said everything on his end has been finalized. All you have to do is sign some papers back here, pick up your ticket at the airport and set off. That is, of course, after you say your goodbyes to me as I'll miss you terribly."

Maura's head was swimming. How was it that no matter how hard she pushed away to have her own life, she always found her mother right back in the middle of it?

Several moments had passed and Constance was growing restless. "Maura? So what are you doing in this ghastly old facility today? Can't you just sign off on something and let them know of your plans?"

Only more silence came for an answer as Maura meditated with the sounds of passing cars and the feeling of the Sun on her face. Suddenly a memory came to her, and before she could filter it, she was speaking.

"Mother – you know what I used to love when I was younger?"

"Maura, I hardly see how this is releva – "

"Murder mysteries. I would read Christie and Conan Doyle and act out the stories with my dolls. I was always fascinated by the fact that no one was ever there to speak for the dead. The victim's only hope for vindication was that the detective would put together the pieces to the puzzle and finally solve the case. Then maybe they could rest in peace. But in my stories, I would give my victims the help they deserved. I learned to speak for the dead – because without me, they had no voice."

"Oh, Maura stop being so morbid. You're just avoiding the subject at hand! Everything is all set – all you have to do is call him, for heaven's sake."

"This is the subject at hand."

"Maura what the hell has gotten into you this week?"

"I'm really not sure."

"Well it's time to get sure about something for once in your life. Ian is practically handing you the opportunity to do something decent – _perhaps _even another chance at _him!_ It's time to come in for the kill! Call him, Maura!"

Maura could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she fought the urge to run and never turn back.

"I'm sorry, mother. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the match." Maura made her escape up the front steps into the precinct. Once inside, she ducked into the nearest hallway and caught a shaky breath.

A person can only be smothered for so long before they suffocate. Some of them even forget how to breathe.

_~LT~_

Some three hours later, Jane had enjoyed her pizza and selected her favorite ensembles. She made Mr. Hollister promise not to show her the final total as she swiped Maura's platinum credit card. She thanked everyone for the day and left the store feeling like a new woman. They had insisted she wear one of her new items home, as her old outfit was "too drab for a woman of her level of charm." Whatever that meant.

Jane did feel decidedly more sophisticated, and even if she truly didn't belong in a place like this, she could allow herself to pretend for at least the rest of the week. When she looked back up to get her bearings, she saw a familiar name on the shop window up ahead. She felt a devilish grin overtake her as she sold herself on her latest idea. After all, one more stop couldn't hurt.

The bell on the shop door rang to announce the now elegant-looking Jane Rizzoli's arrival. Marie greeted her instantly with an over-exuberant, "HI! May I help you?"

But Jane shut her down with a short, "No thanks" and practically ran Marie over as she burst through the shop toward the Ice Woman.

"Hi! Do you remember me?" Jane asked in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

"No, I'm sorry…" she answered with a look of panic, making the assumption that Jane must be someone very important.

Jane blinked twice in disbelief and continued,"_Really_? I was in here yesterday. You wouldn't wait on me. Remember now?"

The Ice Woman looked like she had seen a ghost. "Oh…"

"You work on commission, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Well, tough luck, sister. You picked the wrong lady to be a bitch to. Big mistake. _Big_. Huge! You're under ar – er, I mean…I have to go shopping now!"

Jane practically ran out of the shop as fast as she could in her new pumps. She was laughing at her automatic instinct to make an arrest, and what's more, that was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

When she walked back through the lobby of the Four Seasons, she felt ten feet tall. A Roy Orbison classic played in the background, and she was doing a killer job of walking in these heels thanks to all the practice in those stiletto boots. With all of her confidence back, Barney the hotel manager recognized her as Officer Rizzoli almost instantly. But he didn't stop her. He just smiled and nodded at her, showing his approval of her makeover. Jane was clearly on a mission, and he silently wished her all the luck in the world.

_~LT~_

It was after five o'clock when Jane had put the finishing touches on the suite. She had spent the last twenty minutes attempting to angle the chair just right. Finally, she gave in and decided Maura would probably approve of any angle – at least she hoped. Jane scurried to the bedroom to put on the exquisite pearl necklace she had picked up for Maura with part of the money she had paid her the other night. Cavanaugh was probably already tipping Kit pretty well anyway, and Maura deserved something special after making Jane feel like a princess today.

Jane looked in the mirror and shook her head at what she had become. Here she was after a long day of shopping all smiley and doe-eyed waiting for the girl of her dreams to return. If only the guys she played ball in the vacant lot with could see her now.

She came back in to the dining area just in time to hear the elevator ding, and she scrambled to get in position.

_Shit! I forgot the music…_

Jane sprang from the chair and pushed the button and the surround sound stereo system came to life. A seductive Kenny G melody played from a selected playlist Jane had made on Maura's iPod earlier that day. She could barely hear the card slip into the lock on the door as she sank back into the chair. She was ready as she'd ever be.

Maura desperately needed to relax. She had barely been there at all during the lab tech's presentation; her mind was occupied by her horrid confrontation with Constance. Maura knew all too well that the truth – that confiding in someone she trusted – would be the best therapy. Until Jane, there had been no one she trusted to this degree, and she wasn't really sure what it was about this young woman that made her relinquish her reservations so easily, but she was about to. She was going to tell Jane everything tonight.

Upon her entrance to the suite, Maura was greeted once again by music, but this time it came from the stereo system. Nothing could turn a girl on quite like Kenny G. That is, of course, unless they had access to the sight that Maura Isles experienced before her.

Jane had set the table complete with a full course room service meal and glowing candles in the center that gave the whole room a romantic ambiance. All of that made the Doctor clutch her hand to her heart in awe, but only Jane in the flesh would make her gasp.

Literally.

Jane was completely naked save for the pearl necklace she had purchased for Maura. She reclined in the high-backed dining chair, twirling a raven curl with one finger as she rasped, "How was your day, dear?" Maura's apparent desire fueled Jane's intense, hungry gaze. The young officer could feel herself becoming slick between her long, crossed legs.

Maura's mouth had gone completely dry. As she watched the pearls drift tantalizingly close to Jane's hardened nipples, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She supposed it was possible that she was hallucinating due to the massive stress levels the day had brought her, but if she was, she planned to indulge herself and play along.

"Nice necklace," the Doctor managed.

If it was possible, Jane's voice got even deeper as she replied, "I got it for you."

Maura unconsciously licked her lips. How did Jane know that freshwater pearls were one of her little known weaknesses?

Jane arched an eyebrow and continued to relish the sight of the Doctor undone. This was going to be one long, delicious dinner.

_~LT~_

"Well, my mother was a studio artist, and she married my father who was extremely wealthy by birth. Then they decided to adopt a child, which turned out to be me. Somewhere along the line, they got bored and decided that giving me everything I wanted would be sufficient enough to raise me."

Jane and Maura were unwinding beneath the warm water of the giant Jacuzzi tub. The honey blonde reclined between the legs and against the chest of her much taller lover, who was listening to her story and gently massaging her with a small exfoliating sponge. While Jane was troubled by what she was hearing, she had to admit she was enjoying rubbing Maura down with the sponge. For obvious reasons, of course, but mostly because she was taking a rare opportunity to help someone else unwind, and Maura certainly deserved it.

"…then when it became quite clear that I was an odd child who wasn't satisfied by only material things and yearned for higher learning, they sent me to a boarding school. When I was fourteen, I knew that I was experiencing attraction to the other girls, but I just never mentioned it. I kept living my life 'normally,' the way I thought I was expected to. I even dated a man for a short time at BCU. Eventually he could tell I wasn't really into it. He sat me down one day and begged me to tell him the truth. I could tell that he was the first person in my life that genuinely cared about me as a person, and so I told him. He was the first person ever to know. He hugged me and told me he was there for me, and he would always love me, but he understood who I was and was willing to support me. That meant everything to me."

"Wow. Your boyfriend really sounds like a great guy, Maura. Where is he now?"

"Well, you see, that's the issue I'm facing today. I never told my mother about my sexuality because she doesn't need another reason to regret making me her daughter. She had plenty of ammunition already when she learned I wanted to go into forensic medicine – something she can't easily explain to her sorority sisters. Mother fully expected me to marry my boyfriend after college, so when he moved back out to London to finish school, she assumed that I had driven him away. Those were the saddest months of my life, Jane. He had moved away to do what was best for his career, but I had lost the only friend and confidant I ever had in life. I had never been able to talk to anyone like this…until I met you."

Jane felt her heart flutter, and she gave Maura a light squeeze. "You can talk to me any time, Maur. I'll always be here to listen."

_Always? _They seemed to share this similar thought as Jane continued, "But who gives a shit what your mother thinks, Maura? You should do what makes you happy – live your life how you want to."

"My mother has nothing to do with it, Jane. I've been dating women ever since he left and I have never even discussed the issue with my mother. If she knows, she's chosen to ignore it and keep pushing her male Vanderbilt friends on me. I can handle that. What I can't handle is having absolutely no familial support in my life. It's hard enough knowing you used to be an orphan, but when you don't live up to your parents' expectations…you feel like you're climbing a mountain that's constantly growing taller. Having him as a best friend was the only period in my life where I felt stable enough to grow stronger. A few days ago he asked me to join him and his relief team in Ethiopia…he's a doctor too."

Jane wanted to sink beneath the surface and never come up. At least she now knew for sure that Maura wasn't a spy…

"Obviously my mother assumes I'm going and has practically already married me off again, and the man that loves me is waiting for me to say the word. I'll never earn my mother's approval, Jane. I know that. I just don't know if I can let him down again when he's given me so much."

Now Jane could detect Maura's negative feelings toward this arrangement in her tone. She let herself cling to the hope that she truly wanted to stay here in Boston – to stay with her. But tonight Jane needed to be strong and support her new friend, and that's what she would force herself to do.

"What does your father have to say about all of this?"

There was a beat before Maura gave Jane the most honest answer she'd ever heard.

"My father has never said a single word that mattered to me in my entire life."

_Okay…note to self: Never bring up Maura's father again._

"Right. Well Maur, it's like I said. You have to do what's best for your life, and only you know what that is. Not even your best friend can make that decision for you."

"I know…that's what makes it so hard."

Jane could hear the tears consume the sweetest voice she'd ever heard, and she couldn't let it go on any longer or else she'd start crying too. And Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry.

"Hey Maur…" she began with caution, "did I mention that – wait, how long did you say my legs are again?"

"Jane, I told you, it would be impossible to determine your exact leg length without a measuring tape. Leg length is unique to each individual and is not always directly correlated to height, but there are some fairly accurate ratios that could bring one close to a guess."

"Thank you, Doctor. This is not a fitness exam. Just give me your best guess."

"I don't guess."

"Oh come on, Maur, for Christ's sake! You said it earlier…"

"Actually I said it would be abnormal for someone of your height and build to have a leg length of less than 44 in – "

"Thank you! All I needed was a number. Was that so hard?"

"You tricked me."

"Yeah, well, it's for your own good. What I was _going_ to say is that if my leg is 44 inches from hip to toe, basically we're talkin about 88 inches of therapy wrapped around you for the bargain price of – "

"…$3000." The women recited the number together when Maura caught on to the joke. The Doctor was sitting up slightly and had turned to face the brunette. They were both beaming, lost in each other's eyes and in no hurry to get out.

"Yeah," Jane heard herself whisper, still smiling as she could swear that after tonight, she could see even deeper into the woman who trusted her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys. I'm so sorry. Like really, really sorry. I was in one of those stages where writing just didn't feel right, and I didn't want to give you shitty material. But now, here I am in the middle of audition time and of course now the mood strikes me. So, here goes. Enjoy the angst that is Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

The buzzer split the mild summer air as Constance Isles peered out from under her gigantic hat to scan the crowd. So far, there was no sign of Maura at the match, and her daughter's absence was trying her patience. It was downright rude of her to lie, but it was even more silly to avoid taking part in any proper social life. She nudged her husband beside her and he took that as his cue to rise from the stands and follow. Surely Maura would be here somewhere.

_~LT~_

"What if someone recognizes me, Maur?"

"Don't worry, Jane. These people don't spend too much time down at Laurel's… and if they did, they'd never risk giving themselves away to single you out."

"You did."

"Yes, but I'm not risking anything." Maura smirked as she straightened the belt on Jane's dress, and Jane caught her drift. Yet she wondered why if Maura didn't care about what these people thought of her would she still go to the trouble to attend ridiculous events like this excessively formal polo match.

Maura interrupted her inner conflict when she reminded her once again, "Don't fidget, and smile." The doctor smacked her lightly on the ass for good measure, and Jane flashed the corniest smile she could muster. Maura just shook her head as the walked together to join the crowd. She wondered how someone so stubborn could be so charming.

A group of three women up ahead of them near the stands was clearly whispering about Jane and Maura as they approached. Jane could already feel her jaw clenching. She couldn't believe she let Maura talk her into putting on a motherfucking sunhat for these types of bitches. Jane let her swearing slip out under her breath when it became apparent that Maura was going to speak to them. They did their thing and Jane stood off to the side, attempting to ignore it all.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's arm and brought her focus back. "Jane, this is Emily, Miranda, and Serena. They were all my sisters at BCU."

Jane wanted to hurl. The women could obviously tell she didn't belong here, and even Maura seemed oblivious to their judgments of both Jane's presence and Maura's lifestyle. She would have more than likely said something out of line if a familiar face had not appeared in that very moment.

"Jane, Maura! How's it goin? Glad I finally found you."

Jane watched Maura's face light up before she answered, "Detective Korsak! How wonderful to see you. Are you enjoying the match?"

"Sure! Can't say I've ever been to one before, but I sure do love horses. Had some when I was a kid in fact. Thanks again for the ticket, Dr. Isles."

Jane was still giving him her incredulous why do you keep showing up in my life face when it finally occurred to the detective that he was interrupting their previous engagement with the snobby sisters.

"Oh, sorry ladies. Didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I'll head on back to my seat now."

Maura cut him off, placing her hand on his arm. "Don't be silly, Vince. Come with me and I'll show you the stables. The training processes for polo horses are really quite fascinating."

Korsak was off like a kid on his way to the candy store, and Jane was unclear if she was supposed to follow or stay behind to endure an unpleasant conversation. She turned back briefly and met their glaring faces. She inhaled to excuse herself to attend to her headlights that she didn't actually leave on when Serena spoke up. "So, you're the flavor of the month…"

Jane raised her eyebrows in shock. Was it really that obvious that Jane and Maura were together? Miranda was laughing, but Emily took on a pitying look and pulled the delirious Jane aside. "Don't mind Serena," she said. "She's just being testy. Maura was always voted our most eligible sister – everyone is still trying to land her."

Jane's response occurred to her before she even had time to consider it rationally. "Well, I'm not trying to land her," the raven-headed officer quipped. "I'm just using her for sex."

With that, Jane strutted off to find Maura and Korsak, leaving behind a very dumbfounded and yet slightly impressed Emily.

_~LT~_

Maura had just finished giving Korsak a tour of the stables as well as a lengthy description of a horse's genetic makeup when they returned to watch the rest of the match. The detective changed the subject and decided do a little bit of fishing.

"You know somethin, Doc? Your friend Jane seems like a very sweet girl. Where'd you find her?"

Maura could feel herself blush as she smiled and looked down at her pointy-toed Louboutins. She knew all too well how sweet Jane was, but apparently other people were just as in tune with how special she was.

As she peered back up still smiling at the expectant detective, she queried, "Off the record?"

"Oh, of course."

"976-BABE." Maura was innocently smirking and Korsak was genuinely surprised that she made such a joke. Yet, it made him like her all the more. In fact, he could easily see her sitting with them at the Robber, talking and cutting up with the gang into the small hours of the morning. Suddenly, he understood that was exactly the kind of relationship Jane needed.

Just then, an outstanding play took place out on the field, and the crowd burst into applause. Vince shouted, "Yeah!" and Maura said, "Well done!" and the new voice beside them bellowed an echo, "WELL DONE!" followed by three embarrassingly loud howling "WHOOPS."

The detective and the doctor turned slowly to find the object of their suspicions standing beside them. Neither of them could say how long Jane had been standing there, but now everyone in and around the stands was fully aware of her presence.

Maura was smirking in awe and amusement, and Vince still had his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief when he broke the silence. "I think I'll just head on back to my seat for the rest of the match. Jane. Maura."

"Yeah, good to see you too, Detective." Jane hoped he could hear the choice words hidden in her tone when she turned back to find Maura still smirking at her. "What?! I thought this was supposed to be a sporting event."

"It is, but polo match is a little bit more subdued than say a basketball or ice hockey game. Think of it as more like a golf tournament."

"Yawn. Tell me again why we're here?"

"Business, Jane."

"Business _mingling_?"

Maura glared devilishly into Jane's eyes and Jane caught the message. She was just about to daydream about the night with Maura ahead of her when an extremely self-important voice filled the air behind her with Maura's name. The next thing she knew, a dark-haired woman had attached herself to the honey blonde and was giving her a peck on the cheek. If Jane hadn't heard Maura mutter the word "Mother," the officer would have already been fully engaged in a fist fight.

The woman, apparently Maura's mother, turned around and took in the sight of Jane, explicitly judging her from head to toe and yet keeping her mouth pressed into a straight line. "And who might this…_fine_ young woman be?"

Now Jane was really about to pounce.

Maura could sense the hostility, and knew she only had a little bit of time to step in. "Mother, this is my friend Jane from the precinct. She's a detective."

How Jane didn't faint right then and there, she'll never know. It was a clever excuse, and yet it hit so close to home that it was painful. Did Maura somehow _know_? She couldn't. There was no way. Unless this whole thing was just a clever scheme to get Jane to accept herself and start dating nice women like Maura… Wait, what? In any case, she was grateful that her time at the Academy had left her with a killer poker face.

"Oh! You've befriended another forensic enthusiast - how wonderful," said Constance.

Jane held out her hand and gave Constance a rigid handshake. "Pleasure," she managed. "Although I wouldn't say I'm enthusiastic about death, Mrs. Isles. Just about bringing justice to the families of Boston who have lost so much."

"I see. Well Jane, it always is a pleasure meeting one of Maura's girls. Now Maura, I must find your father. He dropped off somewhere near the bar…"

Both of the women had gone comatose at Constance's jab. If Maura's mother didn't know for sure about her daughter's sexual preferences, she certainly picked a painfully apropos joke. Very few people rendered Jane Rizzoli speechless, but somehow this woman had managed. Jane just didn't understand how someone so close to Maura could be that self-centered, haughty and rude. The officer felt it best she not say anything for fear of offending Maura.

"Well," Maura finally said with a sigh, "Now you've met my mother. May I ask what was your first impression?"

Maura's tone almost invited sarcasm, so Jane gladly obliged. "You could freeze ice on that woman's ass."

Maura giggled. "We'll try that later," she quipped. She was so glad Jane wasn't letting Constance's nonsense get to her.

"Yikes…" Jane said. "Well, if we are going to be doing a bit of dirty work later, I think I'd like to have a drink. How about you, Doc?"

"I'd love a glass of the featured wine – thank you Jane."

They shared a short but warm look just before Jane walked toward a cocktail waitress she saw a few yards off near a tree just in front of the stables. She was struggling to double time it in these heels because the short redhead only had two glasses left of her tray which she was attempting to pass off to an interested couple beside her.

Jane was closing in and she said, "Excuse me!" in her authoritative voice she usually reserved for the job, but she really needed this drink. Just as she got close enough to awkwardly tap the waitress on the shoulder, the couple had snagged the wineglasses and started off in the other direction. The waitress turned and Jane was face-to-face with the redhead that shed hadn't expected to be quite this gorgeous.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Uh…yeah, um I was just going to take those last two drinks off your hands but looks like someone already did, so I'll just go to the bar."

"Oh so sorry about that. I can barely keep them on the tray today…but no worries, I can go grab those for you."

"Oh no it's really okay, I can just – "

The redhead reached for Jane's arm to prevent her from leaving and locked eyes with the tall brunette. "Please, I insist Miss…?"

"….Jane."

"Well, Jane, you sit tight and let me do my job. I'll see you when I come back with your drink."

"That's two drinks, actually." The girl smirked and nodded as she took off for the bar. Jane was used to being hit on – in bars, on the job, or at the supermarket – but here? And by a woman who was more blatantly flirting than any woman had ever flirted with her? It was weird, to say the least, but Jane had to admit that she enjoyed the attention a little. Everyone else here treated her like a low-life. Yet, she felt bad leading the girl on. Jane would have to come up with an excuse to bow out of the conversation before the waitress came back – hopefully with two drinks.

_~LT~_

Maura had watched a few minutes of the match before deciding to check her email on her phone to pass the time until Jane returned. She hadn't realized until now how much she actually needed a drink as well, and was growing impatient. She put her phone away in her purse and started to scan the crowd for Jane.

She found her standing alone near the stables. For the first time, Maura really took in just how breathtakingly beautiful her lover was. Those long, tanned calves were the result of tireless sculpting and a very fortunate dip into the genetic pool. Maura could stare at them all afternoon – but another pair of feet broke her concentration. A cocktail waitress had approached Jane carrying two glasses of wine, and the brunette had smiled back at her with a knowing expression.

That's odd, Maura thought. Does Jane somehow know her?

The pair continued to chat for some time, and Maura found herself growing jealous. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms, watching the redheaded woman like a hawk. Finally, Jane made a gesture that indicated she had to be going. Looking somewhat dejected, the waitress reached into her apron and grabbed a card that she then tucked under the belt in Jane's dress.

Blood rushed to Maura's cheeks, but just then someone stepped into her immediate view and she was unable to see Jane's reaction to the waitress's advances.

"Maura darling I just couldn't seem to find your father anywhere, but I did run into a few of your classmates who are just as concerned as I about the people you seem to be hanging around with lately. Now, I would understand if it was only occasionally, but –"

"Mother." Constance paid no heed to her daughter's interjections and continued to babble on.

"– surely you must know what people must think when all you do is hang around with inferior – "

"_Mother_…"

" – not to mention you haven't dated a single man since the University. I understand this…lovely Italian woman is a friend of yours, but she simply won't attract the kind of men you deserve! I'm just looking out for your best – "

"MOTHER! Jane is not just a friend, okay? I'm…helping her."

"Oh for God's sake, Maura. What could she possibly need someone like you for besides freeloading off your money and good name?"

"Jane is a reformed prostitute, mother. She's gotten out of a very bad situation and is pursuing her dream of becoming a detective and she asked for my help in creating her new image. Does that satisfy your relentless prying?"

Maura endured a frightening pause during which Constance stared and her with her hand over her mouth. And then, she laughed.

"Dear God!" she sputtered, "An _Isles_ befriending some bargain-basement streetwalker! Maura, you must be out of your mind…is this your idea of a horrible joke?"

"I'm sorry I told you," Maura muttered beneath the sickening sound of her mother's laughter. The honey blonde scampered away to find Jane, but then she remembered the waitress and realized she didn't feel like speaking to anyone at all. She headed for the stables, and her impending tears prevented her from noticing that Jane was returning with the drinks that very moment.

"Oh, hello Constance. Have you seen Maura? She was supposed to be waiting for me here."

Constance was just clearing her throat to recover from her fit of laughter, and was just coming to the realization that getting rid of Maura's project might be easier than she had expected.

"Jane! Just the person I was hoping to see."

"You…were?"

"Of course, dear! Maura told me the truth about you – and I just wanted to tell you not to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

She nudged Jane's arm with her bony elbow and the officer's heart plummeted into her empty stomach.

"She…told you?"

"Of course. My daughter tells me everything. Now, I was wondering – do you also do parties? My nephew is getting married this fall, and I'm sure he'd love a good bachelor soiree. Perhaps you could give him your number?"

"Yeah, perhaps." Jane said through gritted teeth. She couldn't stand here any longer or she was going to punch Maura's mother in the face. "See ya Mrs. Isles." With that, she stalked off toward the car to wait, leaving the glasses of wine on a very confused male waiter's tray. If her phone had been with her, she would have called for a cab. She was sick of taking shit from these people.

From behind the stables, a much more calm and collected Maura noticed Jane heading for the car lot. She followed, confused and concerned, realizing she never should have left Jane to fend for herself out there.

_~LT~_

When they returned to the hotel suite, Jane flung the door, nearly taking Maura out. They hadn't said a word the whole way home apart from their initial dialogue of – "What happened, Jane?" and "Just drive."

Maura had spent the whole way back coming up with different horrible things that could have happened, and Jane had spent it seething. She couldn't believe that Maura would stoop to her mother's level, and she wasn't about to spend one more minute with someone who would.

Standing in the foyer, Maura gave it one last desperate plea, "Jane, please just tell me what happened."

Jane stopped her pacing abruptly and turned to interrogate Maura. "Why'd you have to get me all dressed up, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell did you have to get me dressed up?!"

"Well, for one thing, the clothing was appropriate for the occasion."

Now Jane was practically in Maura's face. "No Maura – I mean why if you were going to tell everyone that I'm a hooker could I not just wear my own clothes?"

Now Maura knew what had happened, and she knew she had to act fast to fix it. How was it that she always ended fixing her mother's messes? " – I did not – "

"That way I could at least be prepared when someone like your mother confronts me about my personal life." Jane stomped off into the bedroom with Maura following, not letting her have the last word.

"Jane I am not happy at all with her for saying that or doing that, but she is my mother. She's just paranoid…that I'll end up with someone of inferior social standing."

Jane stopped in her tracks, determined to know where Maura stood. She turned around to face her again. "Should she be paranoid?"

This was the million-dollar question for Maura. All of her life she was faced with the choice between her own happiness and placating her mother. "I don't know, Jane."

"You don't know." That's all Jane needed to hear. She set about packing her things. No job was worth getting treated like something lower than shit.

"Jane, please listen. All I can say right now is I'm sorry. I mean it. I wish I could take back every word she ever said to you."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry I ever met you. I'm sorry I ever got into your stupid car!"

That one hit Maura hard. Her next words came out without even thinking – something Maura Isles never allowed herself to do. "As if you had so many more appealing options."

Standing in the doorway, Jane was shaking, the unfamiliar feeling of tears stinging her eyes. "I've never had someone make me feel as cheap as you have today."

Then the door was firmly closed, and both of the women were alone.

Maura grasped at her mouth and felt her own tears flow. She couldn't believe what she had done.

Out in the hall, Jane was frantically pushing the elevator button muttering "Come on!" and plotting her move to a bigger city where she could completely immerse herself in work and never have to put up with social bullshit again.

Then she felt the soft hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't prepared to answer questions about us. It never clicked with me that my mother would see us together. Please, Jane. I don't want you to go."

"Why?" she responded flatly.

"I realized something about you – about us – today when I saw you talking to that cocktail waitress. I saw how she looked at you. I didn't like it."

"We were just talking."

"I didn't like it."

Jane looked up for the first time and saw desperation in the tear-smudged eyes. Did Maura love her? Or was she just lonely? No one had ever looked at Jane that way before. No one had ever begged her to stay. And after a fight like this, Jane had never found herself wanting to give in…until now.

When the elevator showed up, they watched the doors open and close again.

"You hurt me," said the brunette.

"Yes." Maura was breathless.

"Don't do it again."

Maura nodded to indicate that she wouldn't, and with that the blonde broke down. Jane could do nothing but grasp her tightly in her arms in the middle of the hallway.

_~LT~_

"When I was in grade school, Ma used to call me a bum magnet," Jane was lying on the bed on her side, confiding in Maura for the first time as she faced her. "If there was some loser bully within a 50 mile radius, I'd sniff him out and show him who was boss…that always kind of impressed the ladies."

Maura giggled, loving every minute of Jane's stories, her cheek caressing the soft linens.

"So," Jane continued, "I started off wanting to be cop, actually. You had it pretty close."

Maura's face lit up. "No way! Really?"

"Yeah, maybe _you _should be the detective." Maura kept smiling, dying to hear more about the woman she was almost certain she had fallen in love with.

This was the part Jane hated. She had enjoyed telling Maura true stories of her childhood, but she couldn't go any further without breaking her cover. It hurt so much to lie to her, and she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to tell her the truth.

Yet, she continued, "Anyways, I just couldn't see making my poor dad pay for all that school, ya know? We didn't have the money to send me to the Academy. So I did some odd jobs here and there – worked at couple of fast food places, parked cars at wrestling…but I couldn't make the rent. I was too ashamed to go home. That's when I met Kit. She was turning tricks and made it sound so great. So I just did it. It sucked, but after a while I got some regulars."

Maura frowned slightly, but tried not to let her true feelings show.

Jane found herself needing to fill the silence. "It's not like anyone plans this – it's no one's childhood dream."

Maura's heart couldn't stay silent any longer, "You could be so much more."

Jane remembered then all the discouragement she'd ever gotten about following her dreams. The teachers, the other kids, her mother, immature male officers, Cavanaugh...sometimes it was all too much.

"When people put you down enough, you start to believe it," Jane said.

Maura let her hand drift across the surface of the sheet to find Jane's, grasping it in her own. "I think," the doctor whispered, "You are a bright, and very special woman."

Jane looked down, feeling guiltier than she ever remembered. "The bad stuff is easier to believe."

Jane rolled over to hide her tears, and Maura came closer, cuddling her as the big spoon and letting her thumb drift softly over Jane's hand until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
